Les dangers de la maraude
by poukie-scrapbook
Summary: Avant il y avait James, ses amis, sa famille, le Quidditch, sa vanité et les Griffondors. Mais ça c'était avant. Avant qu'une nouvelle recrue, anomalie inconnue au bataillon, se glisse dans le tableau. À partir de là, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Enfin, tant mieux.
1. Prologue ou des kilos en trop ?

- Etes-vous vraiment certain de ce que vous faites ?

- Voyons, il y a l'art et la manière professeur… Il est vrai que la tarte à la meringue est un dessert hautement calorique, mais vous pourriez trouver une façon moins cruelle de me réprimander. Ai-je pris tellement de kilos ? demanda t-il faussement scandalisé.

L'air du professeur en question en disait long sur sa pensée, et elle balaya d'un geste agacé la réplique de son interlocuteur.

- Un peu de sérieux M. le directeur… Je ne suis pas là pour juger de l'état de votre embonpoint. Si celui-ci vous inquiète, il est encore temps de consulter. Ce ne sont pas les Mangemédics qui manquent ! De plus, répondre à une question par une autre question n'est pas forcément la détournée.

Pas gêné pour un sous par ses accusations, le Directeur prit son temps pour répondre.

- Voyer-vous très chère, je ne suis pas le seul à me soucier des chiffres. Prenons par exemple les moldus, ils sont obsédés par leur image. À tels points qu'ils calculent au gramme près la nourriture qu'ils ingurgitent ! Tout simplement fascinants … Mais je m'égare.

Il regarda avec gourmandise les sucreries étalées sur son bureau. Celles-ci avaient été préparées par les valeureux petits elfes de maisons, qui une fois de plus déployaient leurs talents culinaires pour contenter le directeur. Celui-ci était en proie à un état de grande confusion, caché derrière un saladier rempli de BertieCrochu, un petit emballage bleu foncé attira son attention. Ses yeux regardèrent alternativement le séduisant petit paquet et l'appétissant morceau de tarte à la meringue qu'il tenait toujours en main. Il hésitait … D'un côté il avait la douceur, et de l'autre le croquant. Décision difficile mais pas impossible.

- Soit ! Vous avez raison Minerva. Il reposa négligemment son morceau de tarte dans une assiette avoisinante et se jeta instantanément sur sa papillote bleue. Un Chocoulant me semble plus approprié.

- Albus ! s'exclama t-elle outrée.

- Inutile de vous offusquer, je plaisantais. Répondit-il la mine amusée.

Malgré tout, dès que sa collègue eut le dos tourné, il ouvrit l'emballage et fourra prestement la friandise dans sa bouche. Hélas, Minerva Mcgonagall n'était pas dupe et on l'entendit pousser un soupir exaspéré.

- Excusez, la gourmandise a eu raison de moi. Mon pécher mignon. Déclara t-il les yeux pétillants.

Après quelques minutes de silence uniquement brisé par des bruits de mastication, le professeur reprit :

- Son arrivée va elle interférer dans nos plans.

- De quels plans parlez-vous ?

- Je vous en pris répliqua t-elle amusée Votre air innocent ne trompe personne, ou du moins plus maintenant. Votre hum … _Aptitude_ pour la manipulation n'est plus a prouvé, alors prétendre et chantonné au hasard n'est qu'un euphémisme.

- En parlant de chantonner, ma nièce vient de m'apprendre un nouvel air. dit-il ravi.

- Votre nièce ? Celle qui rentre cette année à Poudlard ?

- Elle-même chère amie. Et je suis extrêmement heureux de l'avoir _enfin _près a mes côtés. Vous n'imaginer pas a quel point j'ai du batailler pour qu'elle accepte. J'ai hâte. Déclara t-il les yeux pétillant d'impatience, comme lorsqu'on lui offre une énorme part de gâteau.

'Complètement gâteux' pensa l'employer.

- Est-il vrai qu'elle vous ressemble ?

- Plus que vous l'imaginez. Répondit-il amusé. Mais revenant z'on à ma chanson. Voulez-vous que je la chante ?

Minerva eu un soupir résigné. Elle le savait, inutile de le réprimander il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui rendait le personnage atypique ! Cela, et son exceptionnelle maîtrise magique qui lui avait permis de vivre près d'un siècle et demi. Après de longues d'années d'existence, le temps avait fini par s'écouler lentement et il avait emmagasiné tellement de connaissances que pour lui, le mot divertissement avait fini par rimer avec insolite. L'originalité était donc devenu le maître mot de l'individu. C'est pourquoi Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait considérer sa question pour le moins capitale autrement que comme une distraction. Le professeur était l'objet de cette distraction, et elle devrait patienter ! '_Pourvut que mes nerfs ne lâchent pas avant'_ pensa t-elle.

D'une façon quasi théâtrale, le directeur prit une profonde inspiration et attendit. Il sentit que le moment où McGonagall perdrait patience approchait. Les traits du professeur se figèrent peu à peu dans une expression de sévérité, essayant temps bien que mal de se contenir. L'original tenta de dissimuler son sourire dans sa longue barbe argenté, mais le regard noir de son bras droit ne réussit qu'à le faire pouffer de plus belle. Au visage pincé de Minerva vient s'ajouter froncement de sourcils et tremblement. Il prit alors la décision d'achever rapidement sa torture, avant que la colère de sa collègue n'explose. Battant frénétiquement des mains pour imprimer un rythme, il commença sa chanson d'une voie enjouée.

- _Ding dong the whitch is dead,_ _Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!_ _ ding dong the wicked whitch is dead ! clap ! clap ! Di … _

Stoppant devant l'air ahuri de sa collègue, le directeur se lança dans une longue explication qui n'avait, que, pour seul but : d'encombrer un peu plus l'esprit de son employée.

- Je vous assure que c'est une magnifique chanson, qui vient d'un film tout aussi magnifique : le magicien d'Oz. Vous connaissez ? Si j'en crois ce que ma merveilleuse nièce ma raconté, celui-ci a fait polémique. Un sorcier, à apparemment eu l'idée, un peu saugrenue je dois l'admettre, d'adapter une de nos pages d'histoire au cinéma, dévoilant ainsi notre identité. Le Ministère a _comme d'habitude _immédiatement paniqué ! C'est fou ce qu'ils sont impressionnables … Heureusement pour eux, nos amis les moldus ne s'en sont pas formalisés … Comme pour halloween. C'est fou le nombre de preuves qu'ils se sont mit a ignoré, la réalité est-elle donc tellement effrayante ? interrogea t-il tout sourire.

- Qu'avais-je dit. Reprit McGonagall moitié amusée, moitié agacée Albus Dumbledore ou comment éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Écrivez un livre, il ferait sensation. assura t-elle.

Derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune, une lueur malicieuse traversa le regard du directeur.

- Vous me flattez, mais mes connaissances sont tout de même limitées. Les réactions de l'être humain dépendent de tellement de facteurs qu'elles en deviennent complexes.

- Là où vous entendez complexe, je ne vois que charabia. Êtes-vous seulement encore surpris !

- Quand vous aurez mon âge, vous comprendrez. Déclara t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Quant à la surprise. Il plissa les yeux et posa son index sur son menton, posture de réflexion. J'avoue que cela devient plus difficile en politique … les hommes politiques sont tous avides d'argents et de pouvoir, par conséquent facile à cerné. Heureusement, il y a la jeunesse avec qui je ne peux pas tout prévoir ! D'ailleurs, ma nièce s'évertue a me distraire.

Il fit un clin d'œil a son professeur préféré, et reprit :

- Les élèves son généralement guidés par leurs l'impulsions, ils sont moins prévisibles et plus sincères. Minerva, ne vous êtes vous jamais demander pourquoi en ma qualité de super-sorcier de notre époque, ai-je atterri sur le chemin de l'enseignement.

- Le mythe s'effondre.

- Expliquez vous. Demanda t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Vous vous autoproclamez _super-sorcier,_ qu'en penserait notre jeune Monsieur Black a votre avis ?

- S'il savait, sans doute m'élèverait-il au rang de dieu. Répondit il comme légèrement désolé.

Il exécuta alors un geste rapide de sa main droite, mouvement qui suggérait, avec ironie, l'étendu de la modestie de ses propos.

McGonagall renifla avec dédain devant ses paroles, et elle grommela rapidement quelques phases ou seul les mots 'fichu directeur' et 'immature' furent prononcés distinctement.

Le Dicteur jubilait, il était toujours aussi amusant de taquiner sa collègue. Minerva était une des seule, donc pour ainsi dire précieuses personnes qui parvenant encore à converser avec lui sans se démonter. Peut être devrait-il un jour lui faire fabriquer une médaille ? L'idée était plutôt plaisante, connaissant le caractère de sa collège. Oui, il allait y réfléchir.

- Dites moi Minerva, depuis la rentrée, comment se portent vos petits perturbateurs ? demanda le directeur les yeux pétillants.

- Ne m'en parler pas, ses quatre là sont impossibles ! Dire qu'ils appartiennent a ma maison … S'ils continuent ainsi je risque de finir ma vie avant eux, les crises cardiaques sont tellement courantes de nos jours!

- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas si vieille.

- Les frayeurs non pas d'âge ! s'exclama t-elle catégorique. Notre nouvelle étudiante, ma, elle aussi, causé une belle frousse. Son _apparition_ était pour le moins surprenante.

- Voir divertissante ! Jamais plus je ne me regarderais dans un miroir de si près! décréta joyeusement le directeur.

- Et vos kilos ? interrogea sarcastiquement le professeur. Qu'adviendra t-il de vos kilos, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous rassurer ?

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Je ferais comme tout le monde, je les ignorerais. Rigola t-il.

Mc Gonagall eut un imperceptible sourire en coin. Avec sa mine franchement amusée, on ne pouvait se douter du poids qu'exerçait Albus Dumbledore dans la société actuelle.

- Combien de temps restera t-elle ? Demanda t-elle revenant aux points importants.

- Cela dépendra de l'avancé de ses recherches. D'après ce que j'ai comprit celle-ci sont déterminantes, et elle ne peut se permettre de rentrer les mains vides.

Une fois de plus le silence. Silence pesant, écrasant : un silence lourd de conséquence.

'ting'

Un son se fit entendre.

'ting'

Une note claire et mystérieuse.

Des bruits de pas.

'C'est de l'autre côté' entendirent-ils à travers la lourde porte en bois.

Toc Toc

- Nos nouvelles élèves sont arrivés. Déclara t-il tout bas puis il s'adressa à sa collègue. Professeur, pourriez vous me sortir le chapeau.

- Bien entendu Monsieur.

- Il lui reste un peu de travail. Reprit-il malicieusement.


	2. Infiltré

Adossé à un mur James Potter fulminait. Il y a quelques minutes, il se trouvait aux côtés de la douce et belle Lily Evans, celle-ci en bonne Préfète, lui avait frénétiquement agité sous le nez une lettre de Mc Gonagall concernant l'arrivé de deux nouvelles étudiantes à Poudlard. Apparemment on avait chargé le professeur de désigner deux élèves de _confiance_ pour les accueillir et les intégrer dans l'école.

En voilà une surprise ! Depuis quand était-il un élève de confiance ? En résumé elle avait besoin de deux pigeons qui fasse le boulot à sa place, bref … Beaucoup de flatterie pour pas grand-chose, car James contait évidemment se débiner, prétextant qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Une bonne excuse selon lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, sa douce lui avait ordonné de rester en place et de _faire son travail_ !

Charment n'est-ce pas ? Et c'était bien connu, James ne résistait pas à la jeune rousse. Alors qu'il se résignait à l'accompagner, la belle Lily lui fut emprunter par son professeur de potion, gros bonhomme à l'allure joviale qui avait trouvé en elle une future et talentueuse Médico-mage.

'Le salaud ! Je vais me retrouver seul pour la corvée !' pensa James écœuré.

Il regarda avec amertume l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi l'avait-il accepté déjà ?

James, de mauvaise foi se prêtait à nier l'évidence. Faire figure d'autorité lui apportait, plus d'avantages, que d'inconvénients. Son principal atout était sans doute, le poids qu'il pouvait désormais exercé sur le terrible concierge de l'école, qui depuis sa première année tentait désespérément de le faire renvoyer. Il lui causait _trop de problèmes_ et je cite '_les garnements dans son genre devaient êtres sévèrement châtiés',_ le fouet était en option.

Étant Préfet en chef, les sortis de son dortoir aux heures tardives n'était plus prohibé, et les rondes qu'il devait normalement effectuer servaient d'alibis pour les nombreuses frasques de ses amis.

Croyez le ou non, malgré son poste, James n'était pas un fanatique du règlement. Au contraire : escapades nocturnes, blagues foireuses et transaction illicites étaient devenu avec le temps ses domaines de prédilections. Lui et ses amis étaient d'ailleurs craints et respectés pour cela !

Il soupira. Mais voilà, il y avait toujours un mais, il était maintenant pour son plus grand malheur, couvert de responsabilités ! Un mois … _1 mois _! Il c'était écoulé un mois depuis la rentrée et toujours aucune farce en vu ! Ce badge est un cadeau empoisonner ! James n'avait qu'une envie : envoyer tout balader et reprendre sa vie d'insouciance et de plaisir, quoique, il ne l'est jamais vraiment quitter.

Au diable ses privilèges ! Il c'était bien débrouiller avant non ? Mais l'idée de décevoir une fois de plus la belle Lily l'empêchait d'agir. Lily … Ah, l'amour quand tu nous tiens !

James soupçonnait d'ailleurs, son vieux fou de directeur d'avoir tout manigancé. Espérant, sous doute, qu'il se découvre avec le temps un sens du devoir. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Même pas en rêves !

Un flot d'élèves se déversa dans le couloir. Ils se dirigeaient avec enthousiasme vers la grande salle ou le dîner déjà devait les attendre.

Rien que d'y penser le Préfet-en-chef salivait, il imaginait servi dans les assiettes aux bordures dorées du poulet au citron, de la moussaka, des pommes de terres sautées et des pois gourmands.

Et le dessert, des îles flottantes au caramels, du crumble pomme chocolat et du flan fait maison. Le ventre de James gargouilla.

Bon sang, ou sont-elles !

James se cala plus confortablement contre le mur, ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il les mit dans les poches, adoptant une pose cool et décontracté. Justement, un groupe de Serdaigle passait par là, et voyant le beau Préfet elles gloussèrent à l'unisson.

Elles lui jetaient, de temps à autre, des regards langoureux qu'elles espéraient furtifs. Enfin, le terme _furtif _ ne s'appliquait pas à une bande de dindes se trémoussant pour capter son attention. James était populaire, et il le savait. Malgré le fait qu'il considère ses filles comme des bécasse sans cervelles, et c'était du reste pour cela qu'il courtisait Lily.

… Les femmes belles et intelligentes sont clairement en voie d'extinction ! …

Il était toujours plaisant d'avoir des admiratrices. C'était elles, qui lançait les ragots. Mieux valait-il les avoirs dans ses poches.

Sirius avait un jour consenti à lui enseigner _l'art du paraître, _comme celui-ci aimait le nommer. Il revit avec quel air faussement sérieux un peu trop _professoral_ a son goût, il lui avait confié :

- Tout est dans la séduction, mon cher Cornedrue. Donne leurs de petits sourires en coin, quelques œillades, fait leur croire que tu es secrètement épris de l'une d'entre elles sans jamais trop insister. Il ne faut pas rendre les autres jalouses ! Soit leur prince et tu verras elles te le rendrons.

Et il avait raison !

En disciple accomplie, James passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà embrouillés, se donnant un air désinvolte. _Les filles aiment ça ! _lui avait assuré Sirius. Et le regard en coin, il fit un léger sourire dans leurs directions, bientôt on entendit monter dans leurs rangs un murmure d'excitation.

Quelles cruches.

'Une bonne chose de faite' se dit-il satisfait de son effet.

Revenons à notre problème du jour : les nouvelles. Qu'allait-il en faire ? James avait horreur qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. Avec lui, c'était toujours un prêté pour un rendu, Remus, seule personne mature de sa bande, le lui reprochait souvent. Il appelait cela de la _serpentardise_ ou de l'arrogance, au choix. C'était en quelque sorte l'insulte suprême pour le lycanthrope. Mais, bien entendu, notre jeune ami n'en avait cure, son statue de capitaine de Quidditch le lui permettait.

Aurais-je oublié ce détail ? James se trouvait être l'adulé capitaine des Griffondors et de surcroît, excellent attrapeur. Encore un peu de confitures sur la tartine ?

James regarda le groupe de jeunes filles passer les monumentales portes de la grande salle et il fut frapper par une idée. 'Pourquoi pas' pensa le Préfet en se tapotant distraitement le menton 'Après tout, toute assemblée a besoin de nouveaux adhérents, et j'ai bien l'intention d'agrandir mon panel d'admiratrice. Oui, je vais sortir le grand jeu !'

Perdu dans ses projets de grandeur, il ne vit pas que les deux nouvelles en questions se tenaient devant lui.

- Tu es le Préfet-en-chef des Griffondors ? lui demandait-on.

James cligna des yeux puis inclina la tête, en signe d'assentiment. Il débuta alors l'analyse de son interlocutrice. Physiquement, elle n'était pas bien grande et plutôt frêle. Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns, pas vraiment disciplinés et de grands yeux verts innocents.

Une gamine ! Pourtant, malgré sa poitrine menue, ses formes paraissaient tout sauf enfantine ! C'était vraiment une septième année ? Il remarqua qu'elle portait aux oreilles de grosses clochettes bleu, qu'elle s'amusait a faire tinter en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite. Assez agacent en faite.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment porté d'intérêt cette femme-enfant, il se tourna vers sa voisine.

A peine eu t-il poser le regard sur son visage, que James tiqua.

Ses yeux, il ne vit que ses yeux !

Jamais il n'en avait connu de pareils !

L'inconnue avait un œil de chaque couleur et cela lui procurait un étrange sentiment de malaise, il avait l'impression d'avoir une schizophrène en face de lui. Un individu pour deux personnalités.

Il plongea un peu plus son regard dans les yeux de la nouvelle, souhaitant mieux les observer. L'un était d'un bleu très clair pareil à un glacier, l'autre était d'un marron foncé tirant sur le noir. Drôle de contraste. Comment peut-on avoir des yeux si différents ? Il se dégageait de son regard comme une chaleur étouffante qui lui bloquait la respiration.

Trop concentré sur ses yeux, il vit a peine qu'elle avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés aux reflets acajous, et qu'elle le regardait, bizarrement, avec mélancolie.

Non, il ne vit que ses étranges yeux : Dérangeants !

Il se reprit pourtant vite, mettant de côtés ses impressions et fit un sourire qui ce voulait séducteur. Pourquoi qui ce voulait ? Séducteur enfin !

Phase 1 du projet '_glousseuses' _enclenché.

- James Potter, pour vous servir charmantes demoiselles. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Alors qu'il s'attendait, déjà, à les voir se pâmer devant lui, comme toute étudiante normalement constitué. Les deux nouvelles se contentèrent d'afficher un sourire septique, voir de l'ignorer carrément.

Résultat de la phase 1 = Echec.

Surprit, mais pas découragé pour au tant le jeune homme entama la phase 2 du projet intitulé _mise en confiance_. Toujours d'après _l'art du paraître,_ c'était l'étape la plus importante. Enfin, pour qui voulait traîner une personne à ses pieds. La technique variait légèrement selon le sexe de l'individu, mais le fond restait le même, _séduction_. Merlin, ce qu'il aimait voir ses idiots s'écraser !

- Cela faisait longtemps que l'on avait pas eu des beautés dans votre genre. Déclara t-il le regard appuyé. Je serais ravis de vous escorter aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment chanceux. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir un énième compliment pas du tout sincère, un détail le percuta de plein fouet.

Du côté de la prétendue schizophrène, tout allait pour le mieux. Uniforme neuf, chaussures parfaitement cirées, cravates rouge et or bien en place, le summum de la normalité. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas pour _l'autre_, qui portait épinglé sur la poitrine, un blason vert et argent.

Une Serpentarde ! Elle l'avait bernée ! Sous ses airs de petites filles se cachait un démon, il aurait du se méfier ! Par ce constat, James la trouva antipathique, lui inventant des airs méchants et supérieurs qu'elle n'avait pas, comme pour contenter l'image qu'il se faisait de ses sorciers.

Mc Gonagall c'était moqué de lui ! Qu'il se retrouve _coincé_ avec une cruche de Griffondor passait encore, mais il refusait catégoriquement de s'approcher d'une adepte de la magie noire ! Fini la gentillesse et les airs guimauves, il ne plaisantait plus !

- Tu es a Serpentard ! cracha t-il méchamment.

Les deux filles se regardèrent étonné, que lui prenait-il ?

- Je ne traite pas avec les futurs Mangemorts. Reprit-il avec méprit. Va voir les misérables personnes de ton espèce, Malfoy fera sûrement l'affaire. Viens. déclara t-il à l'attention de sa camarade. On ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi !

Et James s'éloigna, maudissant son professeur de métamorphose.

Une Serpentarde … Et puis quoi encore !

Après quelques enjambés, il s'aperçut que la Griffondor ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle se trouvait toujours aux côtés de l'autre, affichant un air profondément déçu, presque dégoûtée.

James comprenait parfaitement la situation, la nouvelle, encore ignorante de la condition des maisons avait cru pouvoir se lier d'amitié avec la _créature_. Celle-ci lui avait sûrement fait croire à l'impossible, pour plus tard, la plonger, tête la première dans la boue.

La vérité révélée, la rouge avait dû se sentir trahie. Voilà pourquoi, cette attitude de dégoût lui parut appropriée. Pourtant le Préfet se fourvoyait, complètement persuadé par ses propos, il n'avait pas remarqué que cette déception lui était destinée.

Doucement il s'approcha et la héla, une fois, deux fois. Mais rien. Elle refusait de faire le moindre mouvement, James ne savait même pas si elle l'avait entendu. Au bout de la cinquième fois sans réaction, le Préfet s'énerva, on ne devait pas l'ignorer ! Et claqua la langue impatient.

- Dépêche toi de rappliquer ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Elle aurait dû lui obéir. Obéir comme l'aurait fait toute bonne nouvelle, terrifiée, et jetée sans ménagement dans un milieu hostile.

Et sans parler de ça, tout le monde lui obéissait ! C'était la règle, un point c'est tout.

Pourtant sa réaction fut tout autre, son regard se voila un instant pour se charger de haine.

- Pour qui tu me prends, je ne suis pas ton chien ! Je n'obéis pas au doigt et a l'œil ! répondit-elle hargneuse.

Mais c'est qu'elle lui répondait cette idiote !

Dès qu'il entendit le mot chien, le visage de Sirius se forma dans son esprit. Sirius était, avec Peter et lui-même, et cela depuis leurs troisième années, des Animagus non déclarés. Cet acte de magie avancée leur avaient permis de veiller sur ce bon vieux Lunard, les soirs de pleine lune. Bref, Peter était un rat, il devenait cerf, tandis que Sirius se changeait en chien. La nature profonde de son presque frère était chien. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait décemment rire de cette remarque, au contraire elle ne fit qu'attiser sa colère.

Car s'il y avait un point sensible chez James, c'était bien ses amis, pour eux il était capable de tout ! Déjà sur les nerfs moyennant sa surcharge de travail, la nouvelle n'avait fait qu'ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau (bien garni) de James.

Il craqua.

- Bien évidemment ! Je ne choisis pas n'importe quel chien. Toi, la petite gourde fraîchement débarquée ne mérite pas cet honneur. T'as t-on déjà expliqué les bases d'une hiérarchie ? Non, c'est manifeste.

Il prit un air condescendant.

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'éclaircir sur certains aspects de ta position qui semble t'échapper… Ici tu es une nouvelle, soit une espèce bien en dessous du Versàcrasse et sans parler d'être ton aîné, je suis dans cette école l'équivalent d'un dieu vivant. Alors quand on ne sait ni a qui l'on s'adresse, ni de quoi on parle, on se tait.

Durant sa tirade, son interlocutrice n'avait pas pipé mot. Ce contentant d'afficher un air pincer et de froncer méchamment les sourcils. La riposte acide ne se fit pas attendre.

- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point tu étais un être _supérieur_. Si j'avais su, je me serais déjà aplatie.

- Il était temps que tu saisisses.

La nouvelle lui jeta un regard noir, puis se radoucit. Lunatique ? Elle débuta un sourire sarcastique, comme si la simple présence de James n'était qu'une vaste blague.

- Tu as raison. Je ne suis qu'une _pauvre_ petite idiote a qui l'on doit apprendre la vie. Dommage que je ne sois pas du genre à me laisser faire.

Ce ton ne plaisait pas du tout à James, et il nourrissait maintenant à l' égard de la jeune femme une animosité grandissante.

Elle faisait la fière. Grotesque. Qu'avais t-elle a défendre ? C'était seulement de l'orgueil mal placé.

- Pauvre petite chose, tu vas bientôt comprendre que tu t'es trompée. Ses gens là ne sont pas fréquentables. Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet d son rejet. Les Serpentards sont tous vils et calculateurs tellement fiers de leur noms qu'ils se croient supérieurs. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser tomber cette comédie. Je ne tolère pas les écarts de conduites à Griffondor, est-ce bien clair !

- Je choisis moi-même qui est fréquentable. Trancha t-elle. Et tu n'entre pas dans la catégorie.

James était abasourdi, rouge et tremblant de rage au milieu de couloir. La seule chose qu'il put articuler fut un '_QUOOIII_' gargantuesque.

- Sur ce, nous partons ! Nous avons un certain Malfoy a trouver.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elles s'éloignèrent sans plus de formalités, laissant notre pauvre James sur les carreaux. Une fois aux portes de la grande salle, la femme-enfant se retourna pour lui faire un sourire remplit d'ironie, suivit d'un autre amusée en direction de sa camarade qui continuait rageusement sa route.

Phase de mise en confiance = Échec.

MERDE !

Sortant de son état d'hébétude, James leur emboîta le pas.

Non mais, pour qui ce prenait cette garce ! A peine arrivé et l'on faisait sa star, alors que personne n'était capable de mettre un nom sur son visage. C'était ridicule !

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle se permettait de lui faire la morale … cette fille avait vraiment une fierté mal placée. Ses remarques ne lui étaient pas destinées qu'il sache ! Elle l'avait fait passer pour un abruti. Elle devait avoir de la famille à Serpentard, il n'y a pas d'autre explication! Sinon pourquoi la défendrait-elle ?

James eut une grimace de répulsion. _Beurk_, un serpent infiltré.

L'idole des Griffondors traversa le halle sans un regard pour ses admiratrices, manquant d'honorer l'enseignement de son ami. Et comme à son habitude, il s'installa au milieu de la tablé, place royale, en continuant de ruminer contre cette nouvelle qui se croyait tout permis.

Ses amis n'étaient pas encore présents, la poisse ! James se servit généreusement des pommes de terres, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil dans la salle. Il eut vite fait de repérer la silhouette élancée de la nouvelle, laquelle s'avançait obstinément vers la table maudite, suivit de près par la créature enjouée.

Pour ceux qui y prêtaient attention, le couple était vraiment incongru. Une rouge et une verte côte à côte, sa donnait des frissons. Dans le monde de James ce n'était pas envisageable. Agacé, il écrasa violemment sa pomme de terre avec le plat de sa fourchette.

- Est ce que quelqu'un ici s'appelle Malfoy ? cria la nouvelle.

James avala de travers. Cette fille était folle, elle tenait vraiment à se faire tabasser le premier jour ! La voix de la nouvelle avait résonné dans la salle, et dans un même mouvement toute l'école retient son souffle. Une clameur indignée s'éleva chez les serpents, qui ne tardèrent pas à lui lancer des regards mauvais. On se demandait qui était l'impétueuse qui réclamait la présence du prince des verts.

Une silhouette se leva et contourna lentement la table. Longs cheveux blonds, yeux bleus glacials, visages d'ange Lucius Malfoy s'avançait la démarche fière et hautaine.

'Encore un qui ne se prenait pas pour n'importe qui' pensa James dégoûté. 'Juste pour une histoire de sang'

Les Malfoy étaient une très ancienne famille de sorcier, sang pur, qui au court des siècles avaient continué de refuser de mélanger leur précieux lignage avec celui des moldus, ou des nés-moldus, ou encore des sang-mêlé. Ils ne toléraient que leurs semblables, pour, soit disant préservé la _pureté_ et la _grandeur_ de leurs condition.

Soit, ils étaient sang pur, mais cela n'excusait pas tout. Les Potters étaient sang pur, pourtant, aucun ne pratiquaient la magie noire, et James s'en faisait une fierté toute particulière.

On aurait pu dire que Lucius était l'exact opposé de James. Ils étaient dissociables, tant par leurs physiques que par leurs caractères. L'un blond, froid et distant l'autre brun, enjoué et farceur. Malgré ses différences, on se permettait de les comparés.

Et pour cause … tous deux étaient Préfets-en-chef, Capitaines de Quidditch. Tous deux issus de grandes lignées et respectés par leurs pairs. Tous deux appréciés pour leurs charmes, bien que Sirius reste le maître de ses dames. Toujours en concurrence, il c'était développé entre nos deux stars une rivalité malsaine, qui les poussaient a se haïr.

Pourtant il n'était pas l'ennemi à abattre. Non ! Cette place était réservé au détestable Severus Rogue, 6e année à Serpentard, qui profitait de la gentillesse de sa Lily d'amour pour se rapprocher d'elle, moyennant une place au premier rang. James ne pouvait même pas la protégé puisqu'il été actuellement en dernière année. Il grimaça. L'idée que cette chauve-sourie tourne autour de sa douce lui donnait la nausée.

Devant la table des Serpentards la nouvelle et son amie discutaient avec son rival. La prétendue Griffondor parlait avec animation, utilisant ses mains pour commenter ses paroles. Emportée par son discours, elle désigna d'un geste appuyé la table des rouges, et les serpents, qui étaient, bien entendu, pendus a ses lèvres émirent un ricanement. Le Préfet n'en doutait plus on parlait de lui, sinon pourquoi sentait-il des regards inquisiteurs se braquer sur lui ?

Quand la nouvelle aux yeux étranges eut terminé son explication, l'assemblé des verts s'esclaffèrent et poussé par cette soudaine allégresse, le visage d'habitude impassible de Malfoy se détendit pour laisser échapper un sourire. Il lui présenta alors sa main en signe de bienvenu, que la nouvelle prit sans une once hésitation. James était furieux, mentalement il l'insulta copieusement. 'Traîtresse ! Garce !' se disait t-il. Elle venait d'entré dans le cercle très fermé du prince des verts, nul doute que son intégration aux lions allaient être sérieusement compromise.

James allait se faire une joie _toute particulière_ de prévenir son comité d'accueil. Puis guidant les nouvelles à travers la salle, le groupe sortit.

Croisant leur chemin, un autre groupe pénétra dans la cantine. Le premier, un brun à la carrure athlétique avançait la démarche assurée, en saluant, charmeur une jeune Poussoufle sur son passage. Piquant un fard, l'étudiante balbutia un semblant de bonjours, et couru se réfugier à sa table sous le regard amusé du concerné.

Sur sa gauche, le dépassant de quelque centimètre un jeune homme aux prunelles dorées et au visage sérieux poussa un soupire de lassitude, ponctuée d'un mini sourire en coin face à la scène coutumière.

Puis, légèrement en retrait, un adolescent au visage rond et sympathique fermait la marche, intimidé devant les regards envieux qu'on leurs destinaient. Il aurait pourtant dû y être habitué, car nous voilà en présence de l'élite de l'école. Un groupe plus connu sous le nom de Maraudeurs, terreur des professeurs mais surtout des Serpentards.

Les maraudeurs localisèrent leurs 4e membres, et s'installèrent joyeusement à ses côtés.

- Alors … Comment c'était ce rendez-vous Jamesie ? demanda le brun en enjambant élégamment son siège, un sourire entendu collé aux lèvres.

- Soulant ! S'écria t-il. Imagine Patmol, j'ai dû me farcir les deux nouvelles élèves. Et seul en plus !

- Quoi ! s'exclama le susnommé scandalisé.

James en fut étonné, d'habitude son ami ne réagissait pas à ses déboires amoureux. Certes il était désolé pour lui, mais Sirius étant Sirius, il se contentait de lui tapé dans le dos en marmonnant une phrase fataliste. Pas vraiment des plus réconfortant, mais toujours bon à prendre. Surtout, quand on savait que pour lui, toutes filles étaient interchangeables.

- Sa veut dire qu'elle t'a laissée tomber ? Demanda Remus une étrange lueur satisfaite dans le regard.

James grimaça, c'était déjà dur à dire une fois, alors le répété …

- Mouais. Répondit-il agacé, confirmant ainsi ses précédentes paroles.

Le beau sourire de Sirius se fana et il grogna mécontent. Sortant deux pièces de sa poche, il les tendit vers Remus en murmurant un 'encore perdu' contrarié.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez remis ça ! s'exclama le Préfet dépité.

- Vraiment désolé ! répondit Remus tout sourire, en faisant sauté la monnaie dans sa main.

L'autorité leurs jeta un regard noir.

- Voyons James. Fit Sirius. Comment veux-tu que je refasse ma fortune, si tu te fâches dès qu'on fait un petit pari ?

- Je te signale que tu as perdu.

- Vrai! Mais j'ai parié sur toi. Répliqua t-il au tac au tac.

- Bon sang Patmol ! Paris sur ce que tu veux, sur qui tu veux, mais pitié épargne ma vie privée, c'est super vexant !

- Mais c'est le seul truc amusant et imprévisible qui se passe dans les couloirs, on ne va quand même pas se mettre a parié sur nos propres blagues. C'est insensé ! s'exclama l'Animagus devant l'absurdité du raisonnement. Et tu devrais m'être reconnaissant, je suis le seul qui ai cru a ton couple, je te donnais gagnant ! lui assura son ami.

- Je confirme ! rigola le lycanthrope en soupesant sa bourse.

James poussa un soupire résigné, après tout il ne pouvait pas leurs en vouloir, cela faisait six ans qu'il courait après la même fille et le seul contact qu'ils avaient eu, c'était la main de la rousse sur sa joue. Laissant cours a ses pensée il continua machinalement a jouer avec sa nourriture.

- James je ne sais pas si tu a remarquer, mais sa fait au moins 10 minutes que tu torture ses pauvres pomme de terres.

Étonné, James regarda son assiette. Un vrai carnage ! Les pommes de terre avaient été écrasées jusqu'à devenir purée, la viande était déchiquetée et le tout formait un gros tas visqueux peu ragoûtant.

- T'es d'une humeur de chien ? demanda Sirius rieur.

- Dit-moi ce n'aurait pas un rapport avec la table de derrière, parce que là, je me sens observé. Déclara Remus.

Les maraudeurs se tournèrent et aperçurent les mines moqueuses des Serpentards. Patmol siffla.

- T'as raison Lunard, on a la côte en ce moment.

- Ils me regardent ? demanda Peter tremblotant.

- Je pencherais plutôt pour James. Reprit Remus après observation.

Pour confirmer ses dires, un jeune vert plus entreprenant que les autres lui sourit et exécuta une courbette sous les rires de ses camarades. Le Préfet-en-chef lui envoya un regard tellement noir, que le pauvre déglutit et se rassit instantanément, déclanchant une nouvelles fois les rires des Serpent. En voilà un qui allait payer cher son excès de confiance !

- Tu nous expliques ? demanda Remus intéressé.

- La nouvelle c'est trompé de maison. Répondit James pour toute explication.

- Je vois … dit Sirius qui ne voyait pas du tout, en continuant de fixé la table des Mangemorts. Mais … Malfoy n'est pas là !

- Depuis quand tu as des vues sur lui ? questionna James anodin.

- Je n'ai pas des vues sur lui ! rétorqua t-il choqué. Je me disais juste que c'était dommage qu'il ne participe pas au spectacle. Il soupira. Tans pis… Je m'en remets au hasard. Reprit-il théâtralement.

- Quel spectacle ?

- Ne gâchons pas la surprise. Murmura t-il doucereux.

Le Préfet regarda tour à tour ses amis, des coups d'oeils complices et un sourire typiquement _Maraudesque_ ornaient leurs visages. 'En voici qui ont encore fait des bêtises …' se dit-il 'les enquiquineurs sont de retours' pensa affectueusement James. Un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ allait bientôt se produire. L'autorité fit la moue, c'est triste, on ne l'avait pas attendu, puis il éclata de rire. Qu'importe, il avait hâte !

Vers la fin du repas, alors que James dégustait lentement sa part de charlotte aux fraises, un grincement se fit entendre, comme un bruit de chaise que l'on déplace suivit par celui de piétinement de chaussures sur un carrelage. James renifla l'air, un immense sourire lui barrait le visage.

- Les mecs. Déclara t-il. Ça sent le maraudeur à plein nez.

Remus lui fit un clin d'œil.

- C'est une cure de remise en forme, spécial surmené. Déclara t-il.

- 100 pourcent bonne humeur. Lui garantit Peter.

- James, tourne-toi ou tu va tout rater ! Continua Sirius.

Suivant son conseil, le susnommé se tourna en direction du bruit. A peine les eut-il aperçut qu'il pouffa. Devant lui, une douzaine de Serpentards étaient alignés. Ils portaient des tenus de pom-pom-girls, jupe à plis et débardeur moulant d'un rouge flamboyant. Animés d'une même frénésie, ils levèrent leurs bras en remuant d'affreux pompon dorés. Une personne s'avança, ses mains entrèrent en contact, battant une mesure imaginaire.

- Un, deux … Un, deux, trois, quatre. Et c'est parti ! s'exclama t-elle.

L'étudiante en question posa ses mains au sol et exécuta une roue parfaite. Quand elle se trouva complètement droite, les pieds joins et les bras en l'air, la lettre 'J' apparut en majuscule sur son débardeur.

- J ! Se nomma t-elle.

Après observation, James l'identifia comme étant Bélatrix Black, 7e année et cousine détestée de Sirius. Affublée ainsi elle ressemblait à une parfaite petite groupie. Il fallait absolument immortaliser ce moment. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas d'appareil photo ? Où était Skeeter quand on avait besoin d'elle ! Comme si elle l'avait entendu, une lumière blanche ébloui la scène.

- A ! s'exclama un autre Serpentard en se plaçant aux côté de la sorcière.

Le préfet se souvient, qu'il a une semaine de cela, le vert avait jeté une Bombabouse dans le chaudron de Peter, et il avait fini sa journée à l'infirmerie avec un troisième bras à la place de son nez. Pendant deux jours, ils l'avaient écouté fanfaronner devant ses amis, et maintenant il se retrouvait à danser dans un uniforme féminin, aux couleurs de Griffondors. La vengeance était terrible !

Le maraudeur remarqua qu'il portait des habits beaucoup trop serrés pour lui, si bien que, quand il positionna ses mains sur ses hanches de façon provocante, son haut craqua ! S'en fut trop pour se pauvre Patmol qui partit dans un grand éclat de rire, ou aboiement, si vous préférez.

- M ! E ! S ! Continuèrent-ils.

Chaque personne avait apparemment une lettre qui lui était attitrée, et pareillement à des pièces de puzzle, elles s'assemblèrent peu à peu pour former son prénom.

- JAMES ! S'exclamèrent-elles à l'unissions.

Mais le spectacle n'était pas terminé et le deuxième acte commença pour le plus grand bonheur du concerné.

- P !O !T !T !E !R ! … POTTER !

Mr 'P' attira particulièrement l'attention du James. Des cheveux noirs, gras, rassemblés en deux couettes symétriques, Severus Rogue remuait des hanches. Il était tellement maigre qu'il nageait dans ses vêtements. Sa jupe menaçant de tomber à tout instant. James prit quelques minutes pour s'imaginer le caleçon de Servilus. Bleu à pois blanc, rose rouge, ou peut être de petits cœurs ! 'Mais à quoi je pense moi, sort toi ses horreurs de la tête !' se dit-il. Malheureusement pour lui Rogue se mit à marcher sur ses mains dévoilant ainsi son énorme caleçon à fleur. 'Je vais faire des cauchemars ce soir' se lamenta t-il.

Les supporteurs entamèrent alors une sorte de danse ridicule, alliant moulinets et déhanchés. Avant d'élever Bellatrix au-dessus d'eux, pour qu'elle prenne plus facilement la parole.

- J ! Joueur d'exception ! S'exclama t-elle.

- P ! Préfet-en-chef ! Continua Rogue.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Sirius se rapprocha et lui déclara impatiemment :

- Là, c'est le moment que je préfère.

Les lettres de son prénom se mélangèrent et débutèrent une pyramide humaine en scandant :

- Tu es notre dieu, tu es notre dieu ! Poooo…tter ! Tu es notre dieu James Potter !

Magnifique ! Absolument Magnifique ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux !

Dans la salle, les rires fusaient de toutes parts. Ici deux Serdaigles ce soutenaient en se donnant de grandes tapes amicales. Là, un Poussoufle recrachait son jus de citrouille éclaboussant au passage l'individu qui lui faisait face. On remarquait même quelques Serpentards aux sourires moqueurs des plus souvent tinté de rancune, car les rivalités faisaient rage au sain même de la maison.

Participant à l'hilarité générale, les maraudeurs riaient à gorge déployée. Remus se cramponnait à la table comme un naufragé à sa bouée manquant d'envoyer valser son assiette. Plus timide, Peter cachait son fou rire derrière une serviette, si bien qu'on ne pouvait le deviner que par le plissement de ses yeux rieurs. Quand au bon vieux Sirius, il se roulait proprement pas terre le visage inondé de larmes.

Ce débordement de joie attendrit notre jeune Préfet-en-chef. La représentation n'était en fait, qu'un moyen détourné pour lui remonter le moral. Il eut un petit sourire. Ils avaient vraiment fait fort ! Pour les remercier, James ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire : il enjamba son siège, grimpa sur la table pour que tous le voient, et, en bon public, il applaudit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ses amis arrêtèrent automatiquement de rire et se lancèrent de regards fiers et complices. _Mission accomplie _semblaient-ils dire. Bientôt des acclamations s'élevèrent, rendant une fois de plus hommage au ridicule de la situation.

'J'adore les spectacles !' pensa la star du Quidditch avec entrain.

- Mr Potter ! Veillez me suivre ! S'écria le professeur Mac Gonagall.

'Aie !' James les avait complètement oubliés.


	3. La garce !

_Je tiens à remercier ' Hakumi ' pour son commentaire qui ma fait très plaisir et je m'excuse à l'avance des petites fautes qui vivent parmi ses mots. ^^ A force de lire ses pages je ne les voient plus._

_Bonne lecture,_

_Poukie._

°o0o°

Des points en moins, et des heures de colles. Il avait écopé de nouvelles retenues ! James jura. Saleté de vieille bique pas même capable de défendre les intérêts de sa maison ! Et pour en rajouter une couche, il n'avait strictement rien fait ! 'C'est Patmol qui doit se marrer' se dit-il ironiquement. James imaginait parfaitement le clébard, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Une façon de dire 'Tu voulais ta blague Cornedrue … Tu l'as eu'. Oui, c'était complètement dans le style de Sirius.

James revoyait la scène, 'elle', le sermonnant, dans son bureau tapissé aux couleurs de l'écosse. De mauvais goût selon le Préfet, il y a une limite au patriotisme.

- Mr Potter. Avait-elle dit calmement. Vous avez une fois de plus, _attiré_ l'attention du directeur sur notre maison, et je ne _tolère pas_ que l'on me tourne en ridicule.

Le maraudeur c'était alors tassé sur sa chaise, l'entrée en matière l'avait légèrement refroidit, à moins que ce ne soit les yeux perçant son professeur.

- Cet imbécile de Slughorn, va encore m'assommer avec ses discours ! c'était-elle exclamée, agacée. Comme quoi, vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable, et qu'aucun élève de son fichu club n'aurait fait une chose pareille !

Les relations Griffondors-vs-Serpentards avaient toujours été houleuses, et cela même chez les professeur ! James avait tenté de cacher son amusement face à l'état d'emportement avancé dont Mac Gonagall faisait preuve, hélas sans grande réussite. Elle l'avait foudroyé du regard.

-Ne riez pas Mr Potter ! avait-elle reprit sèchement. Je vais prouver à ce prétentieux qu'il y a encore quelque chose a tirer de vous, et cela même si je dois passer le restant de l'année sur votre dos ! James avait dégluti difficilement. Mais revenons à votre punition …

Elle avait fait une légère pause, le temps que James prenne suffisamment peur à son goût. Du sadisme à l'état pur !

-… 3O points en moins pour Griffondor, ainsi que deux heures de retenus.

- Mais professeur, je n'ai rien fait ! avait-il protesté.

- Je n'avais pas fini ! avait-elle sèchement déclaré. Le calme rétablit, son professeur avait continué. Je disais donc, deux heures de retenus pour chaque lettre.

Rapidement le Préfet avait fait le calcul dans sa tête.

- Vingt-deux heures de colles, pour une blague que je n'ai pas faite ! C'est injuste ! c'était-il époumoné.

- Mais la vie est injuste Mr Potter. Par ailleurs, prenez cela comme la sanction pour toutes les fois ou vous n'avez pas été inquiété.

Il grommela rapidement quelques mots indignés.

- Soyer heureux que je ne la multiplie pas par quatre. A ce que je sache vous n'agissez jamais seul. L'avait coupé Mac Gonagall.

- Pas cette fois-ci, professeur !

- Vous avouez donc vos autres infractions ? Dans ce cas, nous pouvons toujours nous arranger.

- Non-non, sa va aller ! avait-il dit précipitamment.

- Bien ! Rendez vous vendredi soir dix heures pour votre première retenue. Maintenant sortez.

Cette femme était diabolique ! En d'autres circonstances, James aurait loué son génie calculateur. Admiré, avec quelles facilitées, elle l'avait forcé a accepter sa sanction, comme une souris acculé dans un coin. Mais il c'était contenté de sortir précipitamment du bureau, en lançant un rapide _au revoir_.

James se rendit à sa salle commune, elle était gardée par le portrait d'une grosse dame joufflue, richement vêtue. Celle-ci, ancienne chanteuse d'opéra russe, ou du moins l'affirmait-elle, répétait ses gammes en ouvrant la bouche exagérément. Le son qu'elle produisait était tellement insupportable que la plupart des tableaux avaient déjà pris la fuite, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un cadre vide. Quand elle le vit, la diva parut ravie. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais cette grosse dame lui portait affection.

- Oh, mais c'est notre jeune Préfet ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement. Qu'as-tu pensé de mon interprétation ? Il y a un temps où j'étais prisé à la cour, tous me réclamaient !

Le maraudeur eut un gros doute sur ce point, mais hocha tout de même la tête, marquant son approbation. Il ne servait à rien de la vexer.

- Ses rustres… Dit-elle en désignant les tableaux vides … ne comprennent absolument pas la beauté de la musique. Ils osent dire que je leur casse les oreilles ! Vous voyez, Christian à la jambe de bois, celui qui passe ses journées à boire avec le borgne. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Il se trouve au côté de la réplique de l'enchanteresse. James fit un sourire désolé. Mais si, la blonde fade qui se prend pour une vélane ! Insista t-elle.

Voyant que son interlocuteur paraissait toujours perdu, elle continua son histoire.

- Bref, l'autre soir, ce goujat a menacé de me bâillonner si je ne cessais pas mon tapage. Ma musique … un tapage ! Comme si ma voix était désagréable. Y'en a je vous jure! cracha t-elle avec dédain.

Ce n'était pas qu'écouter la vie d'un modèle peint l'ennuyait, mais si cette bonne femme continuait à lui raconter ses petits malheurs, il ne répondrait plus de lui. Christian à la jambe de bois ne s'en plaindrait probablement pas !

- Heu …. Tenta t-il.

- Oups … Excusez-moi. Mot de passe ?

- Être Serpentard, une tare à l'appuie. Prononça t-il satisfait.

Le mot de passe, insulte à leur maison ennemi, provoquait encore les crises de fou rire dans les dortoirs. Une pure merveille, un coup de maître, les Griffondors n'en faisaient qu'éloges. Il est vrai qu'utiliser une maison ennemi comme passe droit fut ingénieux. Seule une préfètes voulu le transformer, soit disant qu'il était en lui même, une atteinte au règlement.

Point négatif : Lily n'avait vraiment aucun humour …

Le cadre coulissa et James se précipita à l'intérieur. Il n'eut aucune peine à trouver ses amis, qui occupaient leur place officielle près de la cheminée.

- Jamesie ! s'exclama Sirius en l'apercevant.

- Mon frère, es-tu le sacrifice ? Demanda sérieusement le Préfet.

- Je ne crois pas mon cher Cornedrue, il me semble m'être déjà engagé ailleurs. Slughorn m'a promis une mort lente, et désagréable par asphyxie. Je vais devoir faire le nettoyage de certaines pièces où j'aspirais ne jamais entrer, et cela pendant quatre heures ! Déclara t-il dignement. Mais j'avoue que face de phoque ma déçu. Je le pensais plus ouvert aux nouvelles expérimentations. N'est-ce pas là, l'essence même d'un scientifique : la recherche. Qui c'est, peut être l'explosion de ses chaudrons à tel permis une découverte capitale ! Ce bon vieux Slug ne s'en remettra pas !

James pouffa légèrement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, l'immobilisant par son poids et déclara avec indulgence.

- Il est vrai que tu as fait fort Patmol, mais au risque de te décevoir tu n'es qu'un petit joueur.

- Combien ?

- A peu près deux heures pendant près de deux semaine, et cela sans aucune raison.

Le chien rigola.

- On s'est arrangé pour te remettre dans la course, il nous fallait bien un peu de concurrence. Déclara t-il en plaisantant.

Remus, qui suivait distraitement la conversation, le visage plongé dans un énorme bouquin poussiéreux, murmurant entre ses dents un _Ben voyons_ à peine audible. Toutefois, il n'échappa pas à l'ouie fine de l'Animagus, qui répliqua.

- Tu peux parler Lunard, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée.

Le susnommé referma son livre d'un coup sec, créant un nuage de petites particules de poussières, qui ne manqua pas de faire éternuer James.

- À tes souhaits. Disons plutôt Pavatil. Franchement, _qui_ nous raconteraient des histoires sur les Moldus.

- Où tu veux plutôt dire : comment ne pas s'en inspirer ?

- C'est exact, les lycées Américains sont captivants.

- Et les pom-pom-girls ! renchérie Sirius.

Tandis qu'ils débattaient joyeusement sur les sportives, à savoir quelles tenues mettaient le mieux en valeurs leurs jambes, enfin Remus se contentait de prendre un air profondément atterré. James aperçut la nouvelle qui se glissait à travers l'entrée. Elle était accompagnée de Frank Longdubat au sourire éclatant. Celui-ci désignait quelques Griffondors en citant des noms, probablement pour faciliter son intégration. James persifla.

- Elle a finalement trouvé le chemin, j'aurais préféré qu'on la perde. Affirma t-il méchamment.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Longdubat sauter sur son gardien de but en s'exclamant tout content 'celui-là c'est Weasley'.

- Elle qui ? demanda Peter, détournant son attention.

- La nouvelle. Lui fit James mauvais, comme si Queuedevert appartenait à une sous-espèce d'homme particulièrement stupide et dépourvut de sens commun.

Abandonnant Peter à son sort, Sirius, intrigué, entama la recherche de l'élément _X_, l'inconnue du lot des rouges. Et avant qu'il ne réclame un peu d'aide, une exclamation surprise résonna dans la salle.

- Mais tu es blond !

Le silence se fit. Cela se confirmait, cette fille avait un grain ! Déjà ses histoires avec les Serpentards n'étaient pas nettes, mais là, il fallait carrément la faire interner. Elle n'avait jamais vu un blond de sa vie ou quoi !

Puis devant l'incrédulité générale le blond en question éclata de rire.

Choc !

Eliot Weasley riait. Lui qui était connu pour sa mine renfrognée et sa présence asociale. Il avait un rire grave et plein de chaleur, un appel à la convivialité, étonnant vu le personnage.

En six ans c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire. À bien y réfléchir, James pensait que la seule personne qu'il aurait pu le voir ainsi, puisque c'était le seul qu'il estimait, était Longdubat. Et pourtant il avait toujours été dans son équipe de Quidditche !

- Ça fait trop bizarre. Résuma Sirius.

Un nouveau silence accueillit la réplique.

…

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

- Alors c'est elle la nouvelle ?

Sachant pertinemment que la réponse était positive, Sirius examina le petit bout de femme qui lui tournait le dos.

- Elle n'a pas l'air si terrible.

- Question. Qui est nouvelle - A Griffondor - Faisant presque l'accolade à Malfoy ?

- Pardon ! s'exclama le jeune homme furieux.

- Du calme Sirius, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle vient juste d'arrivée. La défendit Remus plus indulgent.

- Je l'ai avertie. Reprit James mécontent.

- Avec tact et intelligence, je suppose.

Le maraudeur grimaça et Remus soupira connaissant trop bien son ami. James était certes un ami tout ce qu'il y a de plus fidèle, mais la prévenance ne faisait pas vraiment partit de ses qualités.

- Elle a fait son choix. Continua le Préfet borné. Mais puisque tu insiste, je vais gentiment la mettre en garde. Déclara t-il au comble de l'ironie.

Sur ses belles paroles il se leva, laissant pour seule trace de son passage un creux vide sur son fauteuil.

- Patmol ? demanda James soucieux.

- Mais bien sur Cornedrue. Allons casser du Serpentard.

James lui sourit, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on les disaient inséparables, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. On ne pouvait décemment pas, laisser librement agir un espion dans leurs rangs, il fallait qu'il soit démasqué !

Le maraudeur interrogea du regard son ami lycanthrope, il lui fit signe que non, il ne participerait pas aux réjouissances. James haussa les épaules, et partie rejoindre son frère de cœur. Leurs tournant toujours le dos, la nouvelle ignorait le sort qu'on lui réservait. Elle se contentait innocemment de discuter avec son gardien de but.

- C'est l'occasion de fonder une dynastie blonde. L'entendait-il dire.

- Jamais ! Elle sera rousse ! assurait-il. De quoi aurait l'air notre légendaire famille, si je ramenais une nouvelle blonde à la maison. Ma mère en ferait une syncope !

Il partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. De près le sourire d'Eliot était bien plus impressionnant, des dents blanches parfaitement alignés qui laissait apparaître des fossettes joyeuses. Le sourire le rendait plus ... humain. 'Avec ça les filles vont tomber' pensa James.

- Hum… hum. Fit Sirius pour manifester sa présence.

- Oui ? demanda la nouvelle en se retournant.

Comme James un peu plus tôt, Sirius bloqua. Sorcière ! Encore ses yeux ! Légèrement inquiète devant son manque de réaction, elle lui demanda s'il se sentait bien.

- T'as des yeux bizarre. Lui répondit-il.

D'abord étonnée de sa franchise, puis amusée, les lèvres de la nouvelles s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux. Elle se pencha doucement vers son ami et lui chuchota ses quelques mots, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

- Des yeux vairons.

- Hein ? s'exclama Sirius dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Elle se pencha un peu plus, plantant son étrange regard dans celui de l'Animagus.

- Ça s'appelle des yeux vairons.

- Ha.

- Tu te coucheras moins bête. Lui assura t-elle amusée. Dit moi, as-tu un problème d'élocution ou bien ma présence te semble si extraordinaire qu'elle retient tes mots ?

Au loin, James entendit Remus pouffer. Avec ses sens surdéveloppés, le loup-garou pouvait parfaitement suivre la conversation, et si celle-ci le détournait de son bouquin, c'est qu'il la trouvait suffisamment plaisante. Et pour cause, il était rare de voir le grand Sirius mouché de la sorte. N'écoutant que son bon cœur, James vola au secours du maraudeur.

- Si 'extraordinaire' est devenue une extension de 'virus virulent', il n'y a pas de doute.

Semblant enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence, la nouvelle se redressa.

- Ho ? Mais ne serais-ce pas Mr je-me-prends-pour-un-dieu ?

Elle s'adressa alors à Longdubat.

- C'est l'imbécile dont je t'ai parlé.

- Sale garce, Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! cracha James avec fureur.

- Encore des menaces ? S'étonna t-elle. L'action n'a pas l'air d'être ton fort. Rajouta t-elle en pouffant.

Avec ses insinuations, la nouvelle devenait franchement pénible, et enfermé dans son poing, la baguette de James, elle même, fut prises de démangeaisons. Lui, James Potter, fils d'Aurors, n'était pas homme d'action ! De qui se moquait-on !

Il se mit a psalmodier 'Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer ! Tu sort de chez Mac Go, ne l'envoie pas à l'hosto. Ne pas craquer'.

Pourtant, malgré ses belles résolutions, le maraudeur se mit a imaginer toute sortes de moyens pour la rendre muette, a commencer par un sortilège de blocage qu'il ne trouva pas assez humiliant. 'Un _récurvite _?' se demanda t-il ensuite. Tentant. Permettre à cette sotte de ravaler ses paroles assoirait incontestablement son autorité, et c'était sans prendre en compte les bulles de savons dont l'effet restait spectaculaire. Mais non ... le sort manquait d'originalité.

- Comme je suis Préfet-en-chef, et que je suis _trrès _généreux … dit-il en insistant lourdement … je vais te laisser une chance. Soit tu retires tes paroles soit l'ordre sévit, et je t'assure que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Elle eut un petit rire étouffé, comme si l'intimidation ne fonctionnait pas sur elle.

- Sérieusement. Rigola t-elle. Tu te caches derrière ton statue ? Te caches-tu aussi derrière les robes de tes parents ?

L'_avada_ ? 'Ce ne serait pas bien grave', argua t-il, 'personne chez les lions ne la regretterais vraiment'.

Le sentant à bout, la nouvelle eut l'air amusée, puis contre toute attente son visage s'adoucit en une expression mélancolique et attendrie. Comment pouvait-on s'attendrir dans un moment pareil ? James était furieux, pas triste. Fu-rieux ! Elle se moquait de lui ! Cette expression le fit enragé de plus belle, et avant qu'il ne perde totalement le contrôle, Sirius intervient.

- Un maraudeur ne se cache devant rien ni personne. Affirma t-il d'une voie forte.

La phrase apaisa le concerné qui se détendit légèrement.

- Voilà un bon petit toutou qui fait bien son travail. Lui répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas un _bon petit toutou_. Répondit-il acide.

- J'ai touché un point sensible ?

- _Non_.

- Tu n'aime pas les chiens ?

- Pardon ? Demanda t-il interloqué.

- Moi je les aime bien. Continua t-elle sans prêter attention à son intervention.

- Si, je les aime bien. Répondit-il incertain. Mais … qu'est ce que tu racontes !

- Ça ne se voit pas ? C'est pour faire connaissance.

Ses propos étaient tellement déplacés que Sirius se figea. Cette fille était une originale, une curiosité de l'espèce humaine.

- Au fait, c'est quoi un maraudeur ? demanda celle-ci innocemment.

Un grand éclat de rire retenti dans la salle commune, Remus avait cédé. 'Ne faîte pas attention à moi' disait-il en se tenant les côtes. Les yeux de la schizo pétillèrent, encore et toujours plus amusée.

Avec elle, le pauvre Sirius ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, mais les ondes négatives que dégageaient son meilleur ami, agirent sur lui comme un rappel à l'ordre. Cette fille n'était pas des leurs ! Sa voix se fit plus dure, et il répondit sévèrement.

- Un de tes supérieurs.

- Pas intéressée. Répliqua t-elle d'un ton léger.

Voilà, elle avait écarté une pique comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et cela commençait a agacer Patmol, qui éleva le coin de sa lèvre supérieur en une grimace. James ricana, elle voulait jouer, Sirius était son homme.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des affinités avec les Serpentards. Insinua t-il sournoisement.

La nouvelle prit un air complètement idiot et elle cligna des yeux.

- Plait-il ? demanda t-elle.

- Tu ne comprend pas ? s'étonna Patmol. C'est curieux il ne semblait avoir entendu que tu fraternisait avec les fils des Mangemorts.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. Répondit-elle complètement neutre.

Un murmure d'indignation s'éleva dans le quartier des lions. Elle venait d'avouer. 'Parfait' pensa James. Tout ce passait comme prévu.

- Si cela me concerne ! Il prit l'assemblé à témoin. Mais _nous sommes des Griffondors_. Nous ne cautionnons pas les actes de magie noire.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger une personne au premier abord, et sûrement pas par rapport à ses parents. Rétorqua t-elle acerbe.

Un tir parfait, la phrase atteignit Sirius en plein cœur.

'_Une ouverture d'esprit qui ne s'étant malheusement pas au-delà des cachots ' _Glissa James consciencieusement.

- Toi, ce n'est pas pareil, tu n'es qu'un petit con arrogant. Cracha t-elle méprisante.

- Et toi une insolente miss _je sais tout_. Riposta t-il.

- Miss je sais tout ? Elle sourit. Trouve mieux Potter.

C'est pas possible ! Était-elle aussi immunisée aux insultes ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne juge pas, je te trouve bien borné.

- L'instinct ne trompe pas. Affirma t-elle.

- Mon instinct m'ordonne de t'exclure et il a surement plus de poids que le tient !

Soudain, Sirius plaça son bras devant le visage de son ami, lui coupant ainsi la parole. _'laisse'_ lui disait-il. Il s'avança légèrement, sourit et engagea la conversation avec une politesse exagérée.

- Ne soyer pas braquée chère demoiselle, en bon princes, nous sommes simplement venus vous mettre en garde contre la _nature _de vos contacts.

La nouvelle qui décelait l'ironie de ses propos lui fit une courbette, affichant un sourire aussi faux que celui de son interlocuteur.

- Je me trouve une fois de plus devant un gradé, et je le remercie de sa sollicitude. Cependant, je me dois de retourné l'avertissement de monseigneur, auquel les fréquentations son plus inconvenantes que les miennes. Déclara t-elle en regardant James du coin de l'œil.

- Vous devriez écouter les conseils d'un seigneur qui se veut votre ami, et ne pas vous fier aux apparences. Répliqua Sirius, doucereux.

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre, appréciant, sans doute, l'esprit du duel.

- Devrais-je donc me méfier de votre langage hypocrite ? demanda t-elle finalement.

- Hypocrite ? S'étouffa t-il outré. Je ne fais que reprendre vos propos. Vous êtes l'illustration parfaite de notre entretien. Votre langue est aussi fourchue que votre minois innocent.

- Exactement ! s'exclama t-elle ravie. Un cheveu frisé est très souvent caché sous des plis soyeux, mais que vois-je ! S'exclama la nouvelle moqueuse. La tête de monseigneur en est recouverte.

Sirius tiqua, mais ne dit rien, gardant son impeccable sourire de faux-semblant. James était intrigué par ses sous-entendus, peut être savait-elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas impossible, le rayonnement des Blacks traversait les continents et aucune famille de sang pur n'ignorait la fuite de son aîné. 'Donc une sang pur' supposa le préfet. Ce ne fit qu'amplifier son dégout.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient leurs duels en langage du XVIIe siècle, les deux combattants se rapprochèrent, se tournant autour pour déceler une faille, une faiblesse chez l'adversaire. Les piques devinrent si virulentes que bientôt les deux Griffondors se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Et quand James pensa qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, tous deux éclatèrent purement et simplement de rire.

- Les amis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Déclara la nouvelle une fois calmée.

- Les ennemis de mes amis sont mes amis. Confirma Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Il s'avança avec élégance et lui fit un baisemain.

- Sirius Black, tout a vous.

Elle adressa au préfet un coup d'œil ironique suivit d'un sourire charmeur.

- Hermione Dumbledore, pour votre plaisir. Se présenta-elle.

'La garce !'

Elle se rapprocha de Sirius et lui sourit.

- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre.


	4. Une histoire d'attention

_Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Merci à Hilaidora et Hermy-fanfiction pour vos commentaires et encouragements !_

_Une précision par rapport à votre impression de déjà-vu dans le chapitre précèdent. Il se trouve qu'à l'origine, les chapitres deux et trois ne formaient qu'un seul et même chapitre. Le trouvant trop long je l'ai séparé. Donc excusez moi pour ce manque de vigilance. ^^_

_Enjoy reading :_

4. Une histoire d'attention.

- Ne fait pas cette tête Cornedrue. Ce n'était pas volontaire.

- Passe-moi les pancakes. Déclara James indifférent.

Sirius poussa un soupir exaspéré et lui tendit le plat en question.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me bouder toute la journée ! S'exclama t-il excédé. Et puis, elle est plutôt chouette.

Le concerné ne dis rien, se contentant de laisser dégouliner un filet de miel sur son petit déjeuné.

C'était un fait, James n'avait jamais été du matin. Il était à ranger dans la catégorie 'humeur massacrante au réveil'. Catégorie qui regroupait les individus endormis, avec qui l'on ne pouvait faire le moindre bruit sans risquer de se retrouver étripé.

Aux aurores, les bavardages intempestifs avaient le don d'irriter le préfet. Et encore, s'il n'y avait que cela ! Non, le maraudeur était agacé par toutes sortes de bruits.

D'abord le rire.

Pourquoi ses foutus camarades se sentaient-ils obligés d'être joyeux ?

Ensuite, le raclement des couverts.

Personne ne savait donc manger correctement ?

Le pire était sans doute une personne sifflotant ou chantonnant pour acclamer les premiers rayons de soleil. À ce moment plus question d'étripé ou d'éventré, c'était l'exécution pure et simple. Bref, la tolérance n'était pas le maître mot d'un endormi, et le voisin de table idéal restait absent.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius n'avait jamais pris en compte sa règle d'or … le silence matinal … et malgré leurs amitié de longue date, le préfet était secoué par une furieuse envie de meurtre. 'Quand on n'est pas du matin, rien ne nous retient' Avait un jour philosophé le sage Lunard, alors que James venait d'écraser son gâteau dans la face d'une Griffondor.

'Cette dinde n'arrêtait pas de glousser' s'était-il justifié.

À ce souvenir, James esquissa un petit sourire, et Sirius qui lui parlait toujours y vit comme un encouragement.

Et merde …

'Pitié Circé, qu'il se taise !' implora mentalement le préfet au bout de quelques minutes. 'Promis, je transformerais tous les Serpentards en cochon ! … Oui je sais … tu peux le faire toute seule. Alors j'attendrais qu'ils engraissent et les feraient grillés à la boche ! Voit ça comme un gage de ma gratitude'.

À l'inverse de la plupart des sorciers qui ne juraient que par Merlin, James invoquait souvent Circé. Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple : c'était comme mettre en compétitions savoir et plaisir. Merlin était certes, le plus grand sorcier qu'on ait jamais connu. Ses exploits avaient beau traverser les siècles, et il était peu être le symbole de la justice. Cela n'en restait pas moins une personne enchaînée à ses devoirs, donc pas des plus enviables. Un peu comme Albus Dumbledore.

Alors que Circé … Circé vivait selon ses caprices. Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'avis de notre maraudeur. C'était une déesse, fille d'Hécate, elle-même déesse lunaire de la sorcellerie. Elle demeurait sur une île entouré de lions et de loups, donc pro-Giffondor selon James. Et quand on lui cherchait des noises, on se retrouvait avec une queue en tire bouchon. Quelqu'un se demande encore pourquoi il la vénère ?

La déesse resta toutefois sourde à ses supplications. Avait-il exagéré ? Impossible, les femmes n'en ont jamais assez. Ont leurs propose une balade, elles veulent un tour sur une barque, un dîné ? Il faut les chandelles. Bref ont leurs tend la main, elles nous prennent le bras et qui sait quoi d'autre.

'Circé pour tes beaux yeux je les présenteraient sur un plateaux en argent.' Promit-il en espérant qu'il se taise. Cela aurait pu être prit pour du chantage, cependant il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure.

- Tu comprends Cornedrue, une nana comme ça on en rencontre pas tout les jours. Elle a …

'En or ?' Enchaîna t-il.

- … des manières, …

'En rubis peut être ?'

- … du répondant, …

'Très bien … céda James, en diamant. Mais je te préviens c'est ma dernière offre. Mon père me tuera si je surenchéris.'

- … et une bonne dose d'humour, elle est parfaite ! S'emporta Sirius, ravi de son raisonnement.

Arrrggg ! Jamais contentes !

Face à lui, le cabot continuait de déblatérer ses arguments, 'inutiles' selon James, pour lui faire réviser son jugement. Sa parole … il voulait l'adopté ! Bientôt il se mettra à la suivre dans le château en remuant la queue. Temps mort ... beurk censurons ses paroles. Mais l'idée y était. Lui vivant, jamais !

Inutile de mentir, sa mauvaise humeur n'était pas seulement due à ses habituelles sautes d'humeurs matinales. Cette fois ci, il y avait plus : James en voulait à son ami. Il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé, pardon … AIDÉ cette 'sorcière' à infiltré le dortoir. Quelques sourires, un peu d'audace et de répartie et pouf … son ami lui tombait dans les bras. Ajouté à cela son physique … 'Maudits yeux vairons !' pensa t-il avec colère. … et il la suivait à la trace, l'oubliant par la même occasion. C'était ça le fond du problème, il l'avait oublié. O-U-B-L-I-É ! Lui … son meilleur ami ! Un comble !

- Allez mon vieux, c'est une Griffondor ! Affirma le cabot en dernier recourt.

- Et Lucius et officiellement fou de moi. Répliqua t-il, l'œil noir, avant de retomber dans son mutisme.

- Accorde lui au moins une chance. Tenta t-il de nouveau.

Il avait osé !

Furieux, James posa brutalement ses couverts sur la table, faisant sursauté Peter, qui au passage, renversa son jus de fruit sur son uniforme. Le capitaine de Quidditch ne s'en aperçu pas, trop remonté pour cela, mais Remus, compatissant, lui tendit une serviette propre.

- Lui accorder une chance ! Mais je l'ai déjà fait ! S'écria t-il outré par une telle demande. Et puis, ce n'est pas le problème. Ajouta t-il dédaigneux.

- Non ? fit l'idiot étonné.

- Non ! Confirma sèchement le préfet. Le problème c'est que mon meilleur ami, quelqu'un que je côtoie depuis sept ans … Mon '_presque frère' _! Prends parti pour une fille, qu'il ne connaît pas !

- C'est vrai que c'est embêtant. Concéda l'homme en se grattent l'arrière du crâne. Si tu veux un bon conseil, tient le en laisse. Plaisanta t-il.

- Sirius ! s'exclama James furibond.

- Du calme. Je cherchais juste à détendre l'atmosphère.

- Raté. Répliqua t-il sarcastique.

Sirius soupira et James en profita pour ingurgiter une bouchée de pancakes, espérant ainsi, étouffé sa mauvaise humeur en même temps que sa rancoeur.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, elle n'est là que depuis hier.

- C'est suffisant. Assura t-il obstiné.

Le brun implora silencieusement Remus du regard.

Lunard avait toujours eu sa manière de s'exprimer. Ses phrases étaient tellement claires et limpides, qu'on ne pouvait douter de leurs aspects véridiques. Lui seul pouvait faire ressentir à James, et aux autres maraudeurs, un semblant de culpabilité.

Enfin après coup, car, bien entendu, ils n'écoutaient jamais les conseils qu'on leurs donnaient ! Et puis, niveau farce, le loupiot n'était pas en reste. Personne n'a dit qu'il était un ange, c'était juste le rôle qu'il se donnait. (Sa passe mieux auprès des professeurs.)

Malgré tout, si James avait eu une conscience, son nom aurait été Remus.

Ladite conscience approuva, et Sirius ne pu retenir un petit cri face a son succès.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama t-il vainqueur.

- Très bien ... très bien. Le coupa t-il. Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Déclara le préfét, plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose. Mais je te préviens Patmol, si jamais cette garce me refait le coup de la morale, je la trucide.

Sirius pouffa.

- Elle t'a fait la morale ? Demanda t-il amusé.

James se renfrogna. Mince, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Foutu caractère emporté !

- Eeee a ! S'exclama Peter la bouche pleine de bacon.

- Pardon ? Demanda Remus.

Il avala rapidement sa bouché avant de refaire une tentative.

- Elle est là ! Dit-il plus clairement.

En effet, la nouvelle était là. Zigzagant habilement entre les élèves des différentes promotion, a qui elle ne prêtait d'ailleurs, aucune attention. Elle semblait plutôt absorbée par le vieux parchemin jauni qu'elle tenait en main. James en frissonna de dégoût. Cette fille était terrifiante ! Quel individu pouvait paraître à ce point studieux et impeccable au réveil ? Personne à sa connaissance ! Lily et Remus, eux-mêmes … et nous parlons là des meilleurs … ne se réveillaient pas avant leurs première heure de cours. Sûrement voulait-elle faire 'impression' à ses professeur. 'Lèche botte' pensa t-il avec force.

Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas de cernes sur son visage, ni d'épis dans les cheveux. À cette pensée, et comme si sa coiffure pouvait le transformer en élève modèle, le maraudeur glissa sa main sur ses cheveux, espérant ainsi les aplatir. Evidement le résultat ne tenu qu'une demi seconde avant de reprendre sa forme originale. James soupira. Et dire que Lily lui reprochait de le faire exprès. C'est rageant.

La 'Miss parfaite' était maintenant toute proche. Sirius se redressa alors pour lui faire de grand signes, l'incitant par sa gestuelle à le rejoindre au plus vite. Le préfet se crispa, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il était censé lui avoir pardonné. Il se reprit et fit donc, à l'instar de son ami, un magnifique sourire engagent dans sa direction. Cependant, cela ne servit à rien, puisque la nouvelle leur passa sous le nez sans les remarquer. James se demanda alors, s'il devait être ravi de sa bonne fortune, ou tout simplement outré par ce comportement.

Ne se rendait-elle donc pas compte ? Toutes les filles de Poudlard seraient prêtent à tuer pour les mêmes attentions !

C'est en apercevant l'expression incrédule de Sirius, (qui devait soit-dit-en-passant devait avoir eu la même réflexion que lui) qu'il opta pour sa première option et eu un petit air triomphant. Puis il tourna rapidement la page. Après tout, il n'avais que faire de la nouvelle. Il se concentra alors, sur ce qui méritait son attention : sa pile de pancakes.

°o0o°

- James dépêche-toi, on a pas que ça à faire ! S' écria Sirius avec empressement.

- On se détend mon cher, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent. Et puis franchement, tu crois que c'est une manière de parler à ton très estimé capitaine, super star de Quidditch ? répondit le susnommé moqueur.

- Si mon très estimé capitaine ne daigne pas bouger dans les prochaines minutes, Mus va nous rajouter à la collection d'animaux empaillés de son manoir, et je suis absolument sur que cette baraque va finir en musée. L'horreur !

Comme beaucoup d'anciennes familles de sorciers, les Lupins possédaient un manoir ainsi qu'une petite parcelle de terre. Leur propriété se situait dans un coin perdu, une forêt claire, mais sauvage, qu'Artemis déesses de la chasse affectionnait particulièrement.

L'endroit été rafraîchissant, et aurait pu paraître sympathique. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lupin père qui vouait une adorations casi-totale à la déesse, si bien que la maison avait finit par se transformer en cimetière animal.

James et Sirius, visitant ce manoir pour la première fois, n'avaient pu qu'êtres épouvantés devant le spectacle des têtes de leurs doubles accrochés au mur.

Rien qu'en y repensant James avait froid dans le dos, mais quitte à mourir, au temps que le physique ravageur des maraudeurs soit sauvegardé. N'avait-il pas raison ? Le plaisir des yeux avant tout !

Jugeant toutefois la menace sérieuse il accéléra le mouvement.

- J'ajoute la touche final, et on y va, bourreau de mon cœurs. Reprit James en couvant du regard la liste des joueurs de Quidditch.

Cette année allait être mémorable, l'équipe était du tonnerre ! Normale … c'était lui qui les avaient choisis. Il avait tenu à passer les sélections la semaine après la rentrée, car qui disait équipe formée, disait entraînements !

Et il ne comptait pas passer son semestre à somnoler sur l'herbe en attendant l'ennemi. Non ! Depuis qu'il jouait sur le terrain, Griffondor avait toujours gagné et ce n'est pas en devenant capitaine que cela devait changer !

À cet instant, un sourire diabolique fendit ses lèvres. Il ferait tout pour gagner !

Il allait être le capitaine pompant, rabacheur, et démoniaque propre a toute-bonne équipe. Il les ferait travailler jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils regrettent l'ancien capitaine. James Potter ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, et il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Si malgré tout ses efforts, l'équipe n'atteignait pas le niveau voulu : il ferait pire !

'Prenez garde mes petits' menaça t-il tout bas.

- Cornedrue, tu sais que tu me fait de plus en plus peur. Déclara Sirius qui s'était approché. T'es en train de caresser une feuille avec un air de psychopathe. Tu fais des infidélités à Evans ? Si c'est le cas, j'ai peur pour ta nouvelle conquête !

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

- James ?

- Oui ?

- Je pense qu'on va souffrir cette année.

- Possible Patmol. Répliqua t-il amusé par le ton fataliste de son ami. Allez viens, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire attendre Remus.

- Remus ? Je l'avais oublié ! Vite-vite ! On va être en retard ! S'exclama l'Animagus, qui faisait de petits bonds épouvantés.

Il se précipita alors vers le trou de la salle commune, bousculant au passage une dinde qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Son presque frère ne prit d'ailleurs, pas la peine de la relever. Sûrement pas assez joli. 'Et l'art du paraître alors ?' Pensa James, narquois, en regardant son 'professeur' disparaître derrière le mur.

Il hésita, c'était le moment de surpasser le maître. Bah … Cas de force majeure, il ne s'arrêta pas ! Notre maraudeur fit tout de même un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, avant de s'élança joyeusement à la suite de son compère.

James était derrière. Il suivait avec peine, son ami, qui détalait à travers le couloir. 'vite, vite. Vite-vite !' Continuait à dire celui-ci. Vraiment, on aurait dit qu'il avait la mort aux trousses.

Deuxième porte de droite, raccourcit : passage de la salle de métamorphose, contournement de la statue d'Elliot le polit, caisse transporteuse va-et-viens (découverte tout récemment), quatrième étage, Quartier Générale en vue !

Notre capitaine de quidditch commençait à s'épuiser. Dans les airs, il était imbattable, mais a terre …

'Foutue clébard qui court trop vite' pensa t-il piqué dans sa fierté.

C'était une honte ! Lui, le magnifique cerf des bois, se faisait distancer par un chien. Son honneur était en jeu, il fallait qu'il arrive a la porte avant lui. Au diable la fatigue !

C'est ainsi qu'une course s'organisa dans les derniers mètres qui précédaient la porte, et quand James fit basculer la poignée, il regretta aussitôt d'avoir triché pour gagner. (Les sortilèges de rapidités font des merveilles)

- Stupéfix ! Pétrifus-totalus ! Entendit le maraudeur.

Trop prit dans la course, il n'avait pas pu réagir, James se sentit basculer vers l'avant. Impacte dans deux secondes… 1, 2 … BOUM ! Bon sang ce que le carrelage était dur… c'est décidé ! Il militerait pour avoir de la moquette partout dans le château ! Après tout, il était Préfet-en-chef, se serais dommage de ne pas profiter de son statue. Un bruit de percussion lui indiqua que Sirius l'avait rejoint sur le sol.

Et deux loques à terre ! Deux !

- Tient, tient. Voyez qui daigne enfin se montrer. Déclara une voie contrariée.

Magiquement le corps du garçon se retourna.

Oups, il c'était encore fourré dans le pétrin.

- Alors je ne vous avais pas dit que je détestais les gens en retards sur l'horaire ? susurra doucement Remus. Comment vous faire comprendre que l'attente a été insupportable ? Il fit une pause dans son discours puis sourit. Peter t'en pense quoi, on pardonne ou on punit ?

Surprise !La-voici, la-voilà la véritable personnalité de son Remus adoré.

James eu un frisson en regardant la silhouette de son ami le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux luisaient, comme s'ils se trouvaient devant un morceaux de viande particulièrement appétissant. Enfin il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher … il restait un morceaux de premier choix !

Lunard avait toujours été intraitable sur certains points du règlement, et les retards en faisaient malheureusement partie. La poisse, lui qui n'était que rarement a l'heure !

Un grognement menaçant résonna dans la pièce, Sirius n'appréciait vraisemblablement pas sa position. James ressentit une pointe de culpabilité pour son frère allongé a ses côtés. N'étais-ce pas de sa faute s'ils étaient en retard ?

Quand on disait que Remus avait un effet positif sur le maraudeur.

La conscience des maraudeurs n'était donc pas des plus sages, ce côté 'vengeance impulsive' avait, d'ailleurs, contribuer au rapprochement des quatre amis. Tous le même foutue caractère ! C'est pour ça, qu'en son for intérieur, James ne protesta pas. 'J'aurais fait la même chose' s'avoua t-il à regret.

Il lui restait tout de même un espoir : Peter, celui-la n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

- Il me semble, qu'une petite punition ne leur ferait pas de mal. Déclara t-il faussement incertain.

Traître ! Comment pouvait-il se ranger du côté de cet aliéné qui attentait a sa vie ?

- Sortilège ? Excuse publique ou humiliations ? Questionna le lycanthrope en faisant tournoyer lentement sa baguette.

Saleté de question a la con !

James fit une rapide analyse de ses propositions.

1 Excuse public : Pour ça il pouvait se faire cuire un oeuf.

2 Humiliation : sa réputation avant tout , donc a éviter en toute circonstances !

3 Sortilège : pas des plus enviable non plus.

C'était une l'impression ou la punition avait quelque chose de rhétorique ?

Et c'est courageusement (enfin d'après ses dires) qu'il attendit le verdict.

- Je ne te trouve vraiment pas chaleureux avec tes amis lunard.

- Ta raison Queuedevert. On fait un feu ? proposa le susnommé sadique au possible.

- Pourquoi pas ? Maraudeurs grillés au menu. Renchérit l'autre amusé.

Remus pouffa.

- A toi l'honneur. Déclara le loup en s'écartant, pour faire entrer Peter dans le champ de vision de sa victime.

Il le remercia et leva son arme vers un James terrorisé. À cet instant, son esprit le ramena quelques années en arrière lors d'un mémorable incident …

- Regarde James, mais c'est lourdaud ! S'était exclamé Sirius. Il manquait encore de subtilité a l'époque, enfin encore plus qu'aujourd'hui ! Alors comment va ta maman ? Tu sais que je suis son plus grand fan ? Sa photo m'accompagne partout ! Assura t-il

Mme Petigrow, plus connu sous le nom de Lizzie, était une brune voluptueuse d'un mettre quatre-vingt, égérie du magasine 'Charnelle charmed' (lecteurs exclusivement masculin). Il n'était donc pas rare de trouver, dans les dortoirs une de ses photos accroché au mur. Pas facile pour ce pauvre Peter …

- Si elle a le temps dit lui de passer me voir, je lui ferais une place sous la couette. Avait continué son ami en lui lancent un clin d'œil suggestif.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ma mère ! Sinon …

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me fait flamber ? L'avait-il coupé moqueur.

Peter l'avait prit au mot. Ni une, ni deux il avait dégainé sa baguette et lui envoyait un 'capeo inflamore' bien mérité. Instantanément la tête de Sirius avait pris feu, et sa magnifique chevelure brune fut réduite a néant. Pas la peine de préciser que la profession de la mère de Peter ne fut plus jamais mentionnée par l'animagus. Il n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience ! Un Sirius Black sans sa chevelure, c'est comme boire de l'eau à la place du fire-whisky : sa ne fait aucun effet.

'Non pas ça !' pensa James avec affolement. Comment pourrait-il se présenter en public sans un poil sur le caillou ? Il n'oserait même pas monter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, qui sait qui il pourrait croiser !

'Finité incantatem' formula Peter en gloussant. Je ne suis pas si cruel lui assura t-il.

… Blanc.

Quoi c'est tout ? Ses cheveux étaient intacts ?

James toucha son crâne avec appréhension. Oui ! Ils étaient toujours là ! Il poussa un soupir de soulagement … La star pourrait se passer des services d'un perruquier.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Déclara soudainement Lunard. Pourquoi tu voulais absolument que l'on se retrouve Sirius ? J'espère que c'est important parce que je devrait être en arithmancie !

- Ha bon ? Tu avais cours ? Répondit celui-ci d'un ton qui se voulait léger et innocent. Il fouilla dans les poches de sa robe et en sortie un carré de soie soigneusement pliée. L'autre soir, reprit-il innocemment, je faisais un petit tour prés de la salle commune des Serpentards quand, par un pur hasard, je suis tombé sur ça.

Il ouvrit délicatement les rebords du tissu, dévoilant une poignée de petites feuilles bleues aux reflets rouges.

'De la mâche fondante !' S'exclama Peter les yeux ronds.

C'était un ingrédient très rare que peu de personnes cultivaient. Les feuilles n'étaient lâchées qu'au compte-goutte, et elles avaient la particularité de fondre au contact des mains (d'où son nom et sa rareté). Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils en cherchaient ! Remus fronça les sourcils comme légèrement embêté.

- Tu la volé à Slugorn ? demanda t-il incertain.

- A Slugorn ? Merlin mais pour qui me prends-tu ? C'aurait été trop simple. Non, ça vient de la réserve personnelle de Servillus. Répondit-il fier comme un paon. Je suis sur que sa servira.

- Tu sais que tu es génial mon frère ! S'exclama James en lui sautant dessus. S'infiltré la nuit chez les serpents, fouiller dans leurs affaires. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené !

- J'étais avec heu … Samantha. C'est elle qui ma donner le mot de passe.

Samantha était un code. Une fille canon, un peu tarte sur les bords, voir complètement niaise, avec qui Sirius passait une nuit sans lendemain. Classique quoi.

- Tu me rejette pour une fille ! S'exclama James de manière théâtrale. Mon cœur va exploser de chagrin.

- N'empêche t'as pas honte, une Serpentarde ! Reprit Peter dégoûté.

- Seirdaigle ! S'exclama Sirius vexé. Disons qu'elle a récemment eu un petit ami chez les serpents.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais les restes. Le taquina James.

Alors que l'Animagus s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, Remus les agrippa et les entraîna à l'écart, sauvant par la même occasion, James, des griffes d'un chien enragé.

Sirius étonné lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- Il y a du bruit. Murmura t-il comme désolé.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air désolé ? Au contraire il méritait une médaille ! James voyait d'ici la plaquette en or ou les lettres 'SAUVEUR DE L'HUMANITE' scintillaient vaillamment. Alors pourquoi cet air désolé ? Il avait accompli une bonne action.

C'est quand il vit Patmol ranger le petit trésor dans sa poche qu'il comprit. Le gougat ! Il voulait juste sauver sa peau !

Comme s'il l'avait entendu Remus lui fit un sourire amusé avant de murmurer qu'il fallait se cacher et rapidement.

Traduction = Dispersion !

- Quand je pose une question, j'aimerais qu'on me réponde !

Coincé entre Lunard et un balai-brosse particulièrement sale, James écoutait attentivement . La voix lui s'emblait familière.

- Ou étais-tu ? reprit la voix. JE TE PARLE !

Cette tonalité mélodieuse, pas de doute c'était sa Lily.

- Tu sors tous les soirs, et certaines fois tu ne rentre même pas ! Alors où étais-tu ? Tu pourrais t'arrêter au moins !

De plus en plus intéressé le préfet entrouvrît légèrement la porte, priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Gagné ! pensa t-il quand le trou fut suffisamment grand.

À ses cotés le lycanthrope lui lança un petit regard de reproche, avant de, lui aussi s'approcher de l'embrasure de la porte. Qui a dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Ô vision merveilleuse ! Lily était là, lui tournant de dos, semblant crier sur ce qui était une pauvre brune.

- Oh, tu es dans mon dortoir ? demanda celle-ci en se retournant.

Ses yeux ! La schizo ! Je retire ce que j'ai pensé, ce n'est pas une pauvre brune. Va-y Lily-chérie, remet la à sa place ! Tu as ma permission !

- Quoi ? s'exclama la rousse outrée. Non seulement je suis dans ton dortoir, mais en plus, je suis préfète ! J'exige que tu me répondes !

Elle lui fit un sourire, soudainement intéressé.

- Lily Evans ? questionna t-elle.

- Exactement. Maintenant réponds-moi, où étais-tu ?

- Je faisais des recherches. Déclara t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Sa douce semblait hésité sur le comportement a adopté, car qui mieux qui Lily pouvait comprendre cette inlassable soif de connaissance ?

Par la queue des cochons de Circé ! Fait la tourné en bourrique ! Si tu acceptes, je te jure mon amour éternel ! Tu entends ma belle ? Déclaration, cadeaux, mots doux seront ton pain quotidien!

- Étudier est tout a ton honneur… Fini t-elle par répondre adoucit … Malheureusement, je ne peux plus tolérer ce genre de sortie. Tu vas finir par nous faire perdre des points.

YES !

- Et si je te promettais, de tout rattraper en cour. Proposa t-elle malicieusement.

De son placard James émit un sifflement dédaigneux. En voilà un raisonnement à la Serpentard !

- La n'est pas la question, c'est interdit. On ne peut pas sortir des dortoir la nuit. Tu vas avoir des problèmes. Lui assura Lily.

-C'est gentil de me prévenir, mais je suis obliger de mettre tes conseils de côté, temps qu'ils ne verrouilleront pas les portes, je continuerais a sortir. Et puis, je ne finirais jamais mes recherches si je compte seulement sur mon temps libre. Lui répondit-elle aimablement.

- Pas si je t'en dissuade. Répliqua aussitôt la rousse furibonde.

- Et comment ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas nous faire perdre de points. Fit Dumbledore amusé.

De dos James pouvait voir Lily trembler de colère. Elle détestait être prise au piège.

- Bien. Déclara t-elle sèchement. Nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire Dumbledore. Si tu as un problème adresse-toi ailleurs.

Quelle froideur ! Lily était vraiment ce qu'on appelle un 'sang chaud' se dit ironiquement le préfet. Voilà une vraie Griffondor !

Et sans un regard, elle tourna les talons.

- C'était un plaisir, mademoiselle la préfète. Déclara la nouvelle en saluant sa sortie.

Elle resta un moment figer comme en pleine réflexion, et quand elle se décida finalement à sortir, on l'appela.

- Rouge ?

À peine se tourna t'elle que la femme-enfant lui sauta dans les bras.

Pourquoi devait-il assister a ça ? Une démonstration d'affection entre serpent ! DÉGOUTANT !

- Te voilà enfin ! Lucius et moi t'attendions, maintenant il est partit. Déclara t-elle boudeuse.

Lucius ? Ils sont déjà intimes ? Je me demande quel sorte de service elle lui rend pour prétendre au titre d'ami. Pensa t-il sournois.

- Désolé, je faisais la connaissance de ma préfète.

- Comment sa c'est passé ? demanda l'autre en balançant joyeusement ses clochettes.

Dumbledore eut l'air peiné.

- Mal. Je crois que j'ai un don pour l'amitié. Allons-y, je crois que j'ai eu assez de déception pour la journée.

Une fois hors de vue les maraudeurs sortirent de leurs cachettes.

- LILY TU ES MERVEILLEUSE ! JE SAVAIS QUE JE NE M'ÉTAIT PAS TROMPÉ ! cria James qui c'était retenu trop longtemps.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu la détestais a ce point. Rigola Patmol en reprenant forme humaine.

- Tu n'étais pas censé lui avoir pardonné le jour de la rentrée ? ajouta Peter déloyal.

Le préfet préféra ignora ses remarques, (mieux valait être prudent) et prit le lycanthrope à témoin.

- Tu as vu comme elle lui a rabattue le clapé a cette schizo ! Et quelle intransigeance, j'en ai des frissons ! continua celui-ci en se frictionnant le corps pour appuyer ses paroles.

Lunard sourit avant de répéter un 'schizo' amusé pour lui même.

- Tu es un masochiste de première mon frère. Déclara Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais sans vouloir te vexer rien ne vaut une femme qui contourne le règlement ! Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se rapproche, elle est moi ! conclut-il la voix devenue suave.

Une nouvelle cible ? Bon sang, il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Une fois qu'il l'aura eu … Il fit un sourire sadique. On en sera débarrassé !

Malgré son humeur joyeuse, il ne pu s'empêcher de déclaré avec humour, que personne n'était à l'abris du mauvais goût. Cela lui valu un chien a ses trousses.

Le soir en allant dans la grande salle James tenu sa promesse. Il se mit à genou devant la préfète avant de déclaré qu'elle était la plus magnifique et intelligente femme qu'il connaisse, le tout en métamorphosant une fleur dans la main de la jeune fille. Celle si rougit fortement avant de lui administrer une claque magistrale.

Que voulez-vous, certaines femmes ne savent comment réagir face à la perfection.


	5. Du Quidditch à l'état pur

_Bonjours à vous, je voudrais remercier une nouvelle fois Hilaidora pour ses coms et conseils. Comme tu me l'as suggéré, j'ai changé mon statue ^^ C'est une bonne astuce. _

_Bonne lecture …_

_Ps : petite interlude à la fin du chapitre_.

5 : Du Quidditch à l'état pur.

Mi-Octobre : de la pluie, de la pluie, et encore de la pluie ! Mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui était un jour de Quidditch, comme pratiquement tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois, d'ailleurs. Les Griffondors s'entraînaient au vu du match qui approchait.

- On reprend ! S'exclama le capitaine de Quidditch en tapent des mains. Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir ! Smith ressaisit toi ! Vous pensez vraiment que les Seirdaigles vous laisseront le temps de respirer ? Maintenant en position ! Je donne le top départ ! continua t-il joyeusement.

'Nous sommes les Griffondor, amis à-la-vie-à-la-mort, tremblez vous êtes traqués, on va tous vous bouffer …'

Quel spectacle étrange que de voir sept joueurs, aligné sous une pluie battante, crasseux, chantant leur hymne a plein poumons.

- Et c'est parti ! s'exclama James en enfourchant son balai.

De gros anneaux dorés apparurent alors sur le terrain. Aussitôt ce fut la course, ils fallait à tout prit les traverser !

Longdubat fut le premier à y parvenir, il fit une vrille sur la droite tandis qu'un ballon se métamorphosa dans ses bras. Un ballon mou. Il voulut l'envoyé a grand coup de batte sur un Sirius a découvert, malheureusement Weasley fut plus rapide et le ballon qu'il reçut explosa. Le pauvre se retrouva alors couvert d'une mixture bleue.

- Merde ! s'écria celui-ci.

Il était marqué. Tous les joueurs aux ballons bleus se jetteront automatiquement sur lui. Il regarda dans ses mains. Bleu. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il repéra alors son capitaine quelques mètres en dessous, et fondit sur lui.

James regarda en l'air, Frank l'avait pris en chasse et il n'avait plus de ballon, il s'en était débarrassé quelques minutes plus tôt sur sa poursuiveuse, qui abordait maintenant, un orange des plus éclatant.

Vite ! Il me faut un anneau !

Bientôt, il en repéra un, près des buts, mais il n'était pas le seul sur ce coup ! Weasley et lui étaient au coude à coude, se penchant dangereusement en avant pour augmenter la vitesse. Et soudainement, il se souvint que Frank le guettait toujours, a la recherche d'un moment d'inattention. Changeant brusquement de cap, James espérait déstabiliser un moment son batteur pour qu'il remplace sa cible.

Weasley n'était-il pas une proie convaincante ? Plus que son merveilleux capitaine, c'était certain !

Il tourna légèrement la tête, le gardien de but avait anticipé sa réaction, et ne voulant pas être la cible privilégiée de Longdubat, cherchait à se rapprocher de lui.

Ho il a perdu sa maman … Viens mon petit caneton pensa t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il tenta un looping, qui le fit passer au dessus de Frank avant de reprendre sa trajectoire vers l'anneau. C'était une manœuvre risquée, mais utile : il avait enfin la paix. James examina sa gauche rien, il vérifia sa droite et étouffa un juron, le blond le talonnait toujours.

- Weasley il me faut un peu d'air la ! s'exclama t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Désolé mon capitaine, mais je ne fais un que suivre vos consignes. Je ne vous laisse pas respiré ! Répliqua celui-ci tout sourire.

De l'humour ? Son gardien avait vraiment fait de l'humour ? Circé ! La schizo avait trop d'influence sur son équipe ! D'abord Sirius faisant acte de présence, maintenant Weasley souriant … Mais où allait le monde ?

Alors qu'ils passèrent simultanément dans leurs anneaux. Le ballon de Frank les percuta de plein fouet. Ils devinrent bleus.

La première équipe était formée !

James regarda leurs ballons, celui de son coéquipier était bleu, le sien était rose. Frank leur indiqua qu'il partait en quête d'une nouvelle arme, et d'un commun accord, les deux autres équipiers entreprirent de trouver un bonhomme rose.

Bordel envoyer moi un rose ! s'écria t-il impatient.

C'est alors que Patmol fit son apparition, lui souriant diaboliquement. Il tendit le bras, certainement pour lui envoyer son précieux paquetage, mais avant qu'il ne puisse finaliser son geste, un ballon rose le percuta. James rigola et se promis de canoniser Smith plus tard.

- Ça t'apprendra à traquer ton capitaine ! s'exclama celui-ci ravi.

Et dans un mouvement expert, il envoya son ballon rose sur la tête de son ami. Aussitôt, Weasley enchaîna avec son propre ballon, si bien que Sirius se retrouva affrété a une nouvelle équipe. Bleu.

Le jeu se termina quarante minutes plus tard. Sa poursuiveuse, la petite Davids (devenu rose entre temps) eu le bon sens de toucher Weasley, et bientôt il ne resta plus que des roses sur le terrain.

Tous les joueurs s'écrasèrent alors au sol, épuisé mais heureux. Qu'importe la pluie, ils s'allongèrent dans la flotte, appréciant leur moment de répit.

- Les scores ! s'écria alors le capitaine hilare.

James avait mit en place un système de décompte, pour 'l'esprit de compétions' comme il le disait, en se gardant bien de révéler les critères de notations. Ce n'était pas drôle sinon !

Des lettres dorées se mirent alors à briller à travers les gouttes de pluie.

NUMÉRO 1 : WEASLEY QUI VOUS A TOUS PULVÉRISÉS

Remarques : c'est trouvé un sens de l'humour

On entendit alors des ricanements.

- Ça c'est bien vrai ! s'esclaffa Frank. Il souleva son meilleur ami pour l'installer sur ses épaules. Vive Eliot au sens de l'humour ! Hip-hip-hip …

- … HOURA ! s'écrièrent en choeur les joueurs.

Amusé, Weasley envoya un baiser imaginaire à ses fans, avant de sourire. Sirius qui se trouvait malencontreusement sur la trajectoire dudit baiser mina un évanouissement avant de tomber au sol.

Crétin. Pensa affectueusement son capitaine.

Le message s'effaça du ciel pour laisser place au suivant.

Numéro 2 : SUPER POTTER LEGENDE VIVANTE

Remarques : toujours autant de classe.

Et il avait bien raison ! Qui mieux que Score-man pour le juger.

Patmol lui jeta un regard septique, qui semblait dire : là, tu ressembles a rien Cornedrue.

Ben voyons ! Même couvert de boue, il était super. Pour le prouver il regarda dans les gradins, mais pas de filles en furie pour l'acclamer. L'averse avait eu raison de leurs supporters.

Pas grave, il se rattrapera plus tard.

Numéro 3 : DAVIDS SACRÉE REMONTÉE

Remarques : Hontes à vous représentants masculins. Mater par une midinette.

Tous les mâles de l'équipe, au temps dire carrément l'équipe, poussèrent des grognements de protestation.

Numéro 4 : LONGDUBAT BATTE D'ARGENT

Remarques : vitesse de pointe 90 km/h

Le capitaine siffla d'admiration. 90 km/h ! Cela méritait d'être souligné !

Imaginer que, malencontreusement, un Seirdaigle reçoive un cognard à une puissance légèrement supérieure. Ou que Frank confonde une tête et un cognard. Cela serait regrettable non ? très regrettable, il serait … Comment disait-on déjà ? … Ha oui : Hors D'état de Nuire. Il eut un sourire sadique. Ils allaient leurs faire mordre la poussière !

Numéro 6 : …

Numéro 6 ? Il avait raté un numéro ? Mouise !

… JONES A LA VOIX DE CRECELLE

Remarques : confond les buts et les anneaux

James ricana. Voix de crécelle ? Il est vrai que la Troisième année n'avait pas encore mué. Pour le réconforter, et aussi un peu pour se faire pardonner, James lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, ce qui n'empêcha pas celui-ci de faire la grimace.

Numéro 7 : SIRIUS CHEVEUX-DANS-LE-VENT

Remarques : trop de fantasmes parasites

À qui le dites-vous !

Décidément, il adorait Score-man ! La vérité, rien que la vérité, juste la vérité. Pas toujours dit avec le plus grand tact, mais avec une certaine dose d'humour. En somme un autre lui. Pouvait-il sincèrement ne pas l'aimer ?

Sirius parti dans un grand éclat de rire, tout en expliquant à voie haute qu'il n'était pas en cause, qu'il s'agissait d'un gène familiale. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour dégouté Davids qui s'écarta en affirmant qu'elle ne voulait pas être contaminé par une quelconque sorte de vulgarité. Suite à quoi, il fit quelques gestes équivoques.

Il faut dire que la vulgarité, ça le connaissait !

- Bon, vous avez bien bossé aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, on va travailler en binôme et pas seulement par poste.

Un murmure de protestation grimpa dans les rangs. Encore de nouvelles combinaisons ? Mais comment vont-ils réussir à battre les Serdaigles sans véritable entraînement.

- Cornedrue, pitié ! s'exclama Sirius. Laisse-moi tâter de la batte. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un siècle que je n'ai pas posé les mains dessus !

- Mais c'est prévu, mon cher Patmol. À partir de demain je mets en place le plan HDN !

À ses mots, la plupart des garçons tressaillirent. Le ton du capitaine n'était pas des plus rassurants. Il semblait dire 'Tremblez jeunes insouciants, votre fin est proche !'

James avait la tête baissée sous l'averse, lentement un rictus étira ses lèvres, et quand il relava subitement les yeux, même ses cheveux roses n'enlevèrent pas l'aura terrifiante qui s'en échappait.

- Le plan Hors D'état de Nuire ….

- Inspiré par Frank. Cru t-il bon de préciser.

Comme un seul homme, l'équipe fusilla Longdubat du regard, qui déglutit. Le pauvre allait se faire lyncher. La voilà cette coordination tellement recherchée ! 'Peut-être que je devrais faire ça plus souvent' Se disait James tandis que Frank se faisait étrangler par ses coéquipiers.

L'esprit d'équipe, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

En son fort intérieur le brun jubilais. Bientôt ils seraient prêts … et à nous la victoire !

' C'est sûrement pas les Seirdaigles, ses gens trop casaniers, qui vont nous éjecter, on va les écraser …' Chantonna t-il de bon cœur.

Reprenant ses esprits, il remarqua Frank qui agonisait toujours sur la pelouse si bien tondue de leur stade.

- Weasley lâche-le, il ne pourra bientôt plus respirer. Claironna t-il joyeusement. Une fois qu'il l'eut relâché, il reprit son briefing. Bref, ce soir Sirius et moi vous conseillions la tarte à la mêlasse. Elle a, comme qui dirait, des vertus 'originels'. N'est-ce pas Patmol ?

- Tout à fait Cap'tain. Continua celui-ci amusé. Je dirais même que c'est le seul antidote existant actuellement sur le marché. Donc ayez pitié … Sauvez vos cheveux de cette immonde couleur !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu nous fait faire tous ses trucs stupides. On n'a pas encore joué un seul match classique cette année ! On va se faire laminer !

Et voilà, il se RE-mettait à parler tactique avec le clébart. Il était impossible ! Même dans la salle commune il ne le lâchait pas. Combien de fois devait-il lui expliquer que tous ses jeux étaient utiles ?

Arrggg ! Je vais m'arracher la tête ! pensa James dépité.

Heureusement pour lui, Remus vola à son secours et stoppa l'animagus dans son argumentation.

Circée bénisse Lunard !

- Sirius, même moi j'arrive à comprendre l'utilité de l'entraînement. Et tout ce que tu arrives à faire en remettant cette discussion sur le tapis, c'est a embrouiller James ! Il fronça les sourcils et pointa un stylo accusateur dans sa direction. Tu veux gagner la coupe ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama le brun outré qu'on puisse poser la question.

- Alors arrête de l'embêter ! Déclara t-il catégorique. Qui sait, il pourrait même te remplacer pour le match.

- QUOI ! Mais non il ne ferait jamais ça ! Il se tourna rapidement vers son capitaine, y cherchant une confirmation. N'est-ce pas ?

Soupir.

Quel idiot … Comme s'il pouvait échanger son meilleur ami, remarquable batteur, contre un imbécile sans expérience, qui se ferait une joie de discuter ses ordres.

Inimaginable !

Même d'un point de vue tactique, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Avoir une bonne équipe, c'était avoir un élément foireux, casi-incontrôlable. Un clown. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur. Un Sirius quoi !

- Je n'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça Jamsie, c'est franchement inquiétant !

- Prend pas cet air terrorisé mon frère, évidemment tu reste sur le terrain.

Il prit alors un air suffisant et déclara qu'il se savait irremplaçable.

'Non de non, quel égaux !' s'exaspéra James victime de sa mauvaise foi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit JE VEUX COMPRENDRE ! s'écria t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

- Très bien … Abdiqua le préfet dans un nouveau soupir. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, prit un air grave, puis fit signe à son ami de se rapprocher.

- L'exercice d'aujourd'hui avait pour but d'améliorer notre tactique. Lui confia t-il. Nos équipiers changeaient environs toute les 10 minutes, ce qui nous obligeait à revoir régulièrement nos plans d'attaque. Il faut impérativement qu'on sache s'adapter. En Quidditch, rien n'est définitif.

- Et pour nos changements de postes ?

- Des expériences … Reprit le capitaine. Se mettre à la place de l'autre permet de mieux le comprendre et de pouvoir anticiper ses actions. Dans un match sa peut être très utile. Et puis si je te demandais seulement de taper dans une balle, tu ne viendrais même pas aux entraînements. Ajouta t-il fataliste. Il faut bien t'amuser.

James faisait référence aux années passé, où par ennui Sirius n'assistait qu'à une séance par mois. Et dire qu'au départ s'il avait participé aux sélections, c'était justement par ennui …

- Je comprends mieux l'aspect 'jeu'. Répondit le chien en rigolant. Tu aurais dû nous l'expliquer avant, au lieu de nous faire douter.

- Si je n'ai rien dit c'est pour une seule raison : vous devez me faire confiance. Mon boulot, c'est d'utiliser ça. Dit-il en se tapotant le crâne. Je suis le capitaine, je suis là pour vous soutenir et nous mener à la victoire. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de marchander mes plans !

- Impressionnant Cornedrue, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec un si petit cerveau … Il fit un clin d'œil … Mais la prochaine fois, laisse Remus m'expliquer. Le rôle du tacticien expérimenté ne te siée décidément pas.

James grimaça. Foutu clébard à la noix ! Comment pouvait-il remettre en cause son intelligence ? Faux frère !

- Rappelle-moi qui a fini dernier ce matin ? Souligna t-il alors, avec une touche de cynisme.

- Faux frère ! L'invectiva l'intéressé en retour.

Bizarre comme leurs pensées pouvaient êtres connectés. Serais-ce une relation télépathique, comme ceux des jumeaux ou encore des amants ? Quelle horreur ! Il ne valait mieux pas imaginer ça. Mais une idée lui trottait dans la tête. Si le clébart en avait profité pour lui faire penser ou dire des choses atroces ? N'avait-il pas trouver Eliot charmant ses derniers temps ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors comme des soucoupes et il fixa son ami avec inquiétude.

- Sirius tu es gay ?

Sur le coup il fut sonné, puis réalisant ce qu'il sous-entendait, l'Animagus se leva d'un bon et s'exclama furieux :

- MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Garde tes idées farfelus pour toi ! Bon sang, mais comment t'as pu en arriver là ?

Le préfet haussa les épaules.

- Télépathie. Répondit-il.

Remus éclata de rire et le brun se rassit impuissant.

- Et après tu lui demande de ne rien remettre en question. Fit Mus-la-conscience en tapotant gentiment le dos de Sirius.

- Je reste logique quand il s'agit de Quidditch. Affirma celui-ci amusé.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs exercices, son détecteur de Lily s'activa. C'est stupide, mais l'année précédente, après qu'ils se soient fait une nouvelle fois épinglé avec une substance douteuse, il avait ensorcelé leurs badges. Dès que la belle Lily se trouvait à vingt mètre de lui, son précieux badge diffusait comme une légère odeur de lys, son parfum. C'était bien utile en cas de pépin ! Il restait un maraudeur avant tout.

Et puis, même sans cela, il était capable de l'entendre à des kilomètres ! Mais incomparable. Les passages de sa douce étaient rarement silencieux.

Cette voix ! pensa t-il dans les vapes.

Une main passa sous ses yeux. Des mains d'hommes.

- Mus je crois qu'on l'a perdu. Déclara Sirius.

- Laisse tomber. Quand il prend cet air idiot, Lily est dans le coin.

Et comme pour confirmer ses sages paroles, deux furies descendirent du dortoir en criant. Enfin, une seule criait.

- Dumbledore, j'en ai assez de te voir défier mon autorité ! Je t'ai déjà prévenu ! Le fait que tu sois la nièce du directeur ne change rien ! Cela ne m'empêchera pas de te dénoncer ! Je vais sévir ! Disait sa belle en se pincent les lèvres mécontentes.

Sublime ! Cette allure hautaine, ses lèvres. Il y avait de quoi prendre un ticket pour St-mangouste !

- Oui. Répondait l'autre. Tu m'as déjà prévenu. Des CENTAINES de fois ! Ajouta t-elle irritée. Maintenant si tu permets, je cherche à me détendre et quand tu es dans les parages, c'est impossible ! Sur ce …

Pff encore elle ! Elle ne savait donc pas se tenir ! James remonta ses lunettes d'un geste dédaigneux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il y a longtemps que cette folle serait devenu l'une de ses principales victimes d'expérimentation. Par malheur, Sirius veillait au grain. Mais revenons aux jeunes filles …

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que leur relation ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée depuis l'épisode du placard. Elle c'était même dégradé. Si bien qu'elles s'appliquaient maintenant réciproquement à se pourrir la vie. Toute l'école se souvenait encore d'une rousse aux cheveux tellement longs qu'ils traversaient la moitié du château. Ou d'une brune incapable de maintenir ses chaussures en place. C'était parfait. Enfin pour James.

- Dumbledore revient ici, tout-de-suite ! S'exclama la lionne hors d'elle.

La nouvelle l'ignora, s'apprêtant à partir, puis au dernier moment, les aperçus, et changea tout bonnement de direction. Elle les avait localisés.

Ho non. Lui qui pensait pouvoir rester en paix … Un vent de panique s'empara de lui.

Que faire pour la dissuader ? Vite, elle approche !

Détournons l'attention de Sirius ! De préférence, un sujet ou il s'emballe facilement, comme ça, pas besoin de faire la conversation. James se tourna vers son compère et demanda innocemment :

- Où en est notre prochain 'cadeau' Sirius ?

Avec un peu de chance, elle comprendra qu'elle est indésirable.

… !

Rectification … Elle ? Comprendre ? Il ricana. Il c'était emballé, cette fille n'avait aucune gêne. On la chasserait à coup de battons, qu'elle reviendrait en souriant. Pathétique.

- … ça va marcher ! S'exclama Patmol, emporté par son discourt. Puis il bloqua. Cornedrue pourquoi tu tires la gueule, c'est si mauvais ?

Merde repérée !

Il lui répondit rapidement qu'il ménageait l'effet de surprise, Patmol haussa les épaules, ne trouvant aucun sens a sa phrase et James pu reprendre ses manigances.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et comme il l'avait imaginé la schizo continuait d'avancer. Sacrebleu !

Devait-il s'enfuir ou la supporter ? QUOI S'ENFUIR ! Non ! James eut une bouffée d'orgueil. Un Potter ne fuit pas ! Il affronterait cette folle vaillamment, comme le fier Griffondor qu'il était ! Et sur ses bonnes paroles, il afficha son plus bel air suffisant.

- Hey mini-moi ! Tu nous rends enfin visite ? Demanda le clébart en l'apercevant.

Plus joyeux tu meurs. Circée qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un frère pareil !

- Je demande le droit d'asile, une insupportable préfète me court après. Déclara t-elle en prenant une chaise à côté du brun.

James grogna. Il y avait des sofas de l'autre côté, ne pouvait-elle s'asseoir un peu plus loin ?

- Tu ne viens pas pour me voir ? Fit le chien les yeux déjà embuer de fausses larmes. Tu cherches seulement à nous utiliser, nous pauvres petits maraudeurs. C'est monstrueusement inhumain. Continua t-il théâtralement.

- Ne cris pas au scandale, j'allie juste, l'utile à l'agréable. Répondit la schizo les yeux pétillants. D'un je peux voir ta magnifique personne, de deux, je profite de votre miraculeuse protection. Continua t-elle en désignant un James dégoûté.

Une protection ? Le sang du lion ne fit qu'un tour. Quelle garce ! Comme s'il l'avait voulu !

Il faut rester zen.

Allez, un petit effort. Pour Sirius.

- Je préfère ça. Reprit l'Animagus les yeux rieurs. Tu n'a rien toujours rien trouvé de mieux pour te cacher ?

Dumbledore poussa un soupir exaspéré et écarta les parchemins de la table de façon à pouvoir y croiser les bras.

- Non, à Poudelard, aucun endroit n'est plus sûr que votre propre périmètre d'action. J'ai essayé les salles vides, le parc, la volière, les TOILETTES ! Pas moyen de lui échapper. Poursuivit-elle légèrement abattue.

- Avoue juste, que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Reprit Sirius avec un air séducteur. Elle rigola.

Circée ! pensa James en roulant des yeux. Quelle pathétique séance de flirte. Il allait devoir supporter ça encore longtemps ? Qu'ils en finissent !

Remus qui semblait partager son avis lui fit un sourire amusé avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière son volume de 'théorie avancé de Septième année'. Bouquin qui possédait beaucoup trop d'informations pour que cela ne lui soit pas fatal.

- Désolé de te décevoir, mais ne suis là que pour James. Après tout, c'est lui qui fait tout le travail, un véritable répulsif-anti-rousse !

Elle continuait avec ça !

- C'est Potter pour toi. Déclara sèchement le susnommé.

'Jamsie arrête, s'il te plaît', marmonna Sirius un peu honteux devant l'amabilité dont faisait preuve son ami. La nouvelle, (plus-si-nouvelle), lui fit un signe de tête rassurant, lui indiquant qu'elle ne se formalisait pas, puis, elle se retourna et planta son regard dans celui du préfet.

Ses yeux luisaient étrangement.

Le prefet grogna. Encore ce malaise ! Décidément il n'aimait pas ses yeux. Ne pouvait-elle pas en avoir de la même couleur, comme tout le monde !

Maudits yeux vairons !

- Il ne faut pas se vexer, c'était un compliment. Lui assura t-elle, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était guère flatteur pour lui. Et puis, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire. Regarde, elle commence déjà à hésiter.

Effectivement la préfète avait stopper sa course quelques mètres plus tôt. Elle semblait accablée.

- Tu a des goûts spéciaux 'James' … Réprit t-elle en insistant bien sur le prénom. Mais bon tu es quand même mon havre de paix, mon oasis, mon espace de sérénité à toi tout seul. Alors rien que pour ça, je t'aime bien.

Elle lui disait ses paroles avec franchise et naturel. Il se renfrogna.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque.

- James ! S'exclama Sirius pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Quoi encore ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire ! Elle le déstabilisait et le brun n'aimait pas ça. Avec elle, impossible de savoir sur quel pied danser. Il détestait cette fille ! Son regard, ses manières, ses humeurs changeante et dérangeante ! Oui, il n'y avait absolument rien de plaisant en elle.

Surtout quand on voyait qu'elle continuait à lui sourire aimablement. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler 'gentil' et surtout pas en ce qui la concernait. Alors pourquoi diable lui souriait-elle !

- Hermione. Murmura Remus sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Si tu veux partir c'est maintenant. Elle arrive.

- Merci Remus, et pour ça aussi. Dit-elle en lui piquant un morceau de chocolat. Oh faite … déclara t-elle d'un ton conspirateur … Rouge te salue.

Alors que le lycanthrope palissait sous l'œil intrigué de Sirius, Dumbledore s'en alla en sautillant joyeusement.

- Elle s'est sauvée. Constata Sirius amusé.

- Bon débarras !

Ses amis le regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert.

- QUOI ? Reprit le jeune homme agacé.

Et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement ! Plus que deux semaines avant le match. Deux ! Rien d'autre n' avait plus d'importance, et ce n'était pas sa maison qui allait prétendre le contraire. Dans les couloirs, l'équipe se faisait interpellé a tout bout de champs.

'Bientôt le match pas vrai James.' 'On compte sur vous pour la coupe' 'Les Griffondors sont les meilleurs !' 'Prêt les gas ?'

Sans parler des filles … 'Sirius, James, quelle chance de vous avoir dans l'équipe ; 'Perdre ! Avec vous ? Impossible!'

Au temps de paroles encourageantes et de pression qu'ils leur fallaient absolument géré.

Pour James, pas de soucis, il avait l'habitude. Etre le centre d'attention ne le gênais plus ou plutôt que ce ne l'avais jamais dérangé. Après tout, il était James Potter ! Sirius ne posait pas plus de problème, mais c'était pour le reste de l'équipe qu'il s'inquiétait.

Longdubat avait une forte tendance au trac, et pour preuve … rien que la semaine dernière, le joueur avait suspendu le professeur Maximilien par les pieds, alors que celui-ci le regardait exécuter un sort de lévitation basique. Et c'était sans parler de la petite Davids qui en devenait terriblement maladroite, ou de l'égaux de Smith qui atteindrait bientôt des sommets.

Seul Weasley semblait échapper au phénomène.

Un asocial restait un asocial. Brave petit !

Ce jour-là, James avait décidé de mettre en place son fameux plan 'Hors D'état de Nuire'. L'espiègle capitaine concrétisait la vision de sa future victoire par un nouveau jeu très amusant.

Enfin, lui allait s'amuser c'était certain. Pour les autres, aucune idée.

Chaque joueur était munis d'une lourde batte en bois, et devait toucher les seaux d'eau en lévitation qui circulait à l'intérieur du stade. Ou plutôt ils devaient faire en sorte de les renverser sur les autres joueurs.

Les règles étaient simples et l'entraînement aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais voilà, l'esprit du capitaine n'aurait pas été satisfait.

Quitte à être sadique au temps l'être jusqu'au bout.

Comme à chaque séance d'entraînement James avait ajouté un élément surprise, sa petite touche personnel si on pouvait dire. Dans ce cas précis, elle relevait de la mixture, et se trouvait à l'intérieur des différents seaux.

Prenons un exemple. Son nouveau poursuiveur : Jones-à-la-voix-de-crécelle. Le pauvre garçon s'était retrouvé couvert d'une sorte de gelée rouge malodorante. Ou encore Davids qui par un heureux hasard s'était fait toucher par un seau de colle, suivi d'un autre remplit de plumes d'oreillers.

Hilarant ! Elle ressemblait à un gros poussin. Il suffisait qu'on lui renverse le 'sortilège animalier' sur la tête et la transformation serais complète. 'J'ai hâte de voir ça !' Pensa le brun machiavélique. Et tandis qu'il admiraient les dégâts provoquer par son esprit plaisantin, un visiteur imprévu pénétra sur le gazon.

- Mr Potter ! Descendez tout de suite ! s'exclama une voix peu avenante.

Aie ! Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Professeur Mcgonagal. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le capitaine d'une voix polie, tout en restant prudemment en l'air.

Ce n'était apparemment pas une chose à dire.

L'écossaise semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Ajoutez-y un couvercle, un peu d'eau et une feuille du thé, et l'éducatrice se transformait en une magnifique théière, ou plutôt, en une parfaite petite-bourgeoise Anglaise. Ha, les bienfaits du thé … rien ne pouvais lui résisté, pas même une écossaise survolté.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme, et malgré tout ses efforts, ne pu réussir à refouler son sourire amusé. Aussitôt les yeux de son professeur de métamorphose se braquèrent sur lui et elle plissa des yeux méchamment.

- Vous osez me le demander Potter ? Qu'avez-vous oublié récemment ? Lui demanda t-elle. Le préfet voulu lui répondre qu'il l'ignorait mais elle le coupa dans mon élan. Ne vous en faîte pas M. Potter, je vais vous laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Curieux.

Qu'avais t-il fait ? Le maraudeur n'en avait pas la moindre idée ! De ce fait, il prit la peine d'énumérer dans sa tête, tous les coups fourrés dont il était l'investigateur ce mois-ci.

Il y avait eu ce froussard de Rogue, qu'il avait gentiment déposé, en haut de la tour des Griffondors, puis le dîner du directeur qui avait prit la fuite, et c'est ce même directeur qui l'avait envoyé à la plonge un peu plus tard. Une collection de sofas catapulteurs qui avaient fait pas mal de dégât du côté de la bibliothèque, l'hydre domestiquée … non, vraiment il ne voyait pas ce qui semblait être si grave.

Soudain il se figea, stoppant par la même occasion ses manœuvres aérienne. Le capitaine se tourna vers Jones et le regarda avec suspicion. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait dénoncé ?

- J'attends toujours Mr Potter. Se manifesta à nouveau la magicienne, clairement impatiente.

Il doutait, l'avait-il fait ? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait dire adieu à l'inscription de ce match dans les anales de Poudelard. Lui qui voulait seulement faire passer son nom et ceux des membres de son équipe à la postérité. Mais maintenant que la vielle bique savais, elle allait détruire tous sont merveilleux travail !

Fichtre ! Et sa blague alors ?

- Attention Potter ! J'ignore ce que vous tramez avec Jones mais si vous me traitez une nouvelle fois de vieille bique, vous finirez votre scolarité sous les coups d'un pinceau.

Elle l'avait entendu ? Là, il flippait.

Il s'excusa mentalement à Jones à qui il promettait de ne plus jamais douter et fit une nouvelle tentative. 'Vieille bique ?' pensa t-il peu rassuré. Aucune réaction. 'Vieille bique !' Hurla t-il finalement dans mon esprit.

- Je vous ai prévenu ! Rugie la-dites vieille bique en dégageant d'un mouvement sec et rapide sa baguette des manches dans lesquels elle était empêtré.

Le sort fusa avant que James n'ai pu esquiver un mouvement de retraire, et il se retrouva transformé, ou plutôt figée sur ce se qui semblait être la toile d'un tableau. Sa directrice de maison avait, décidément de forts bons réflexes, mais était de ce fait, légèrement angoissante.

- On ne joue pas avec moi jeune homme. Et puis, vous apprendrez bien assez tôt que je gagne à tous les coups. Décréta t-elle avec vanité.

Mouais… Elle avait surtout triché.

Saleté de vieille chouette ! Il allait lui faire un procès ! Se disait-il avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait décemment agir sous sa forme actuelle.

- Mr Black. Amenez donc Potter-le-tableau en permanence dans mon bureau. Permanence que je lui avais assignée, il y a de cela, des mois. Declara t-elle, les yeux lançants des éclairs. Et je vous préviens, si un membre de l'équipe tente, d'une quelconque façon, de libéré son capitaine, il ou elle subira le même sort.

- Et j'allais oublier. Ceci, déclara t-elle en désignant le tableau, n'est pas une excuse valable pour une défaite au match de samedi. Pas de lauriers pour les vaincus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Il y eut un silence pesant. Bien, je vous laisse à votre entraînement.

Et c'est ainsi que le très estimé capitaine de Quidditch se retrouva en colle sous la forme qu'il aurait dû le plus apprécié, celle d'un tableau à son effigie.

_Ps : Juste pour vous la chanson des Griffondors._

_Nous sommes les griffondors _

_Ami à-la-vie-à-la-mort _

_Trembez vous êtes traqués_

_On va tous vous bouffer !_

_C'est pas les Serpentard_

_Ses espèces-de-trouillards_

_Qui vont nous inquiéter_

_On va les dégomer !_

_C'est sûrement-pas-les-seirdaigles_

_Ses gens trop casaniers _

_Qui vont nous éjecter_

_On va les écraser !_

_C'est pas parce que vous-êtes-à-Poussoufles_

_Et que vous-nous-avez-aidés_

_Qu'on va vous épargner_

_ALLEZ TOUS VOUS PLANQUER !_


End file.
